Special Performance
by Oryn
Summary: Kesempatan yang terlewatkan, kekecewaan yang menyakitkan. Bagaimana memperbaiki semuanya?


**Ditulis bersama Twice Born Balrog Slayer. I love you for doing this together, honey.**

**Warning : AU.  
A/N: aku tahu di Lorien tidak ada sekolah formal, tapi anggap saja ada dalam universe ini. Usia Lorien bersaudara dikonversi ke umur manusia: Haldir 25 tahun, Orophin 17 tahun, dan Rumil 8 tahun.  
As usual, constructive criticism will be much appreciated. I haven't written a piece of fic for quite some time, so I don't think this will be up to my usual standard. Not that I have a high standard to begin with, anyway. Nuff with this rambling, now on to the fic...**

xox

Jemari Haldir dengan lincah menjalin helai-helai rambut pirang peraknya menjadi untaian kepang yang rapat. Setelah kepangnya jadi dan dikunci dengan tali kulit, sebelah tangannya menganyamkan kepangan itu hingga bergabung dengan kepang-kepang yang sudah ada di sisi kepalanya, membentuk tatanan yang apik sekaligus ringkas sementara tangan yang satu lagi secara otomatis merapikan jalur-jalur rambutnya. Hampir tanpa berpikir Haldir melakukannya lantaran menata rambut dengan cara demikian itu sudah menjadi menu kegiatannya sehari-hari.

Kelar mengurus rambutnya, Haldir melayangkan pandang pada cermin besar yang dihadapinya. Bibirnya memunculkan senyum samar tatkala mengamati refleksi sosoknya: seorang marchwarden gagah dalam balutan seragam tugas dengan kelengkapan yang takkan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ragu akan pangkat kaptennya. Sempat tersirat di benaknya, seperti baru kemarin saja ia menghadapi cermin sebagai seorang prajurit pratama yang gugup dengan jalinan rambut dan seragam paling sederhana. Eh, tanpa disadari kini kedua tangannya sudah begitu akrab merangkai tatanan rambut rumit seorang kapten, segala pernik dan tanda pangkat dikenakan tanpa pernah ketinggalan satu pun. Ah, ke mana larinya waktu, begitu cepat ia terasa, lebih-lebih bagi peri dengan kehidupan abadi.

Tak dapat berlama-lama mematut diri, Haldir berbalik menuju tempat tidur, meraup batu api, bungkusan lembas, pena bulu beserta tinta serta gulungan perkamen berisi rencana dan peta jalur patroli yang masih tergeletak di sana lalu mencemplungkan kesemuanya dalam ransel besar. Pakaian kotor yang juga berserakan di atas ranjangnya digulungnya jadi satu dan ditaruhnya di ujung ranjang, toh Orophin akan langsung mencuci begitu melihatnya.

Dengan ransel di tangan dan busur tersandang Haldir keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tengah, niatnya akan berpamitan dengan kedua adiknya. Terakhir dilihatnya Orophin masih di dapur, mencuci peranti bekas makan siang dibantu Rumil. Haldir sendiri lolos dari kewajiban cuci-mencuci karena memberi alasan tepat: dia mesti berkemas untuk patroli. Mendengar kakak tertuanya untuk kesekian kali berhasil mengelakkan pekerjaan rumah, Rumil spontan memprotes, tetapi Orophin dengan telak membalas dengan menyatakan bahwa kalau Rumil sudah jadi marchwarden, barulah ia boleh tidak cuci piring. Ucapan itu tampaknya memperkuat motivasi Rumil mengikuti jejak Haldir, kalau dilihat dari sorot matanya yang penuh tekad. s Senyum yang mulai mengembang di bibir Haldir ketika mengingat peristiwa itu digusur oleh ekspresi agak heran ketika tak dijumpainya Rumil dan Orophin di ruang tengah.

"Ke mana dua anak itu? Biasanya, kan sehabis makan siang suka duduk-duduk di sini," gumam Haldir.

Longokan sekilas ke dapur, ruang tamu dan kamar mandi juga membuahkan hasil serupa. Tak ada Orophin maupun Rumil di sana. Haldir akhirnya bertolak ke kamar Rumil yang terletak di bagian belakang talan. Siapa tahu Orophin sedang dalam mood ngotot membujuk adik bungsunya itu untuk tidur siang. Dibukanya pintu kamar dan apa yang dilihatnya dalam kamar itu membuat kedua alisnya naik tanpa diminta.

Rumil berdiri di tengah kamar, kedua tangannya terentang lurus ke samping. Kelihatan sekali bahwa ia mencoba untuk berdiri diam, tapi sebentar-sebentar ada saja gerak gelisah yang diperbuatnya. Dan apa itu yang dipakainya? Haldir menyipitkan mata tatkala mengenali setelan tunik dan legging formal milik Orophin yang sudah lama kekecilan, satu-satunya pakaian bagus dari masa kanak-kanaknya, dan seingat Haldir baru dipakai tiga kali pada waktu kedua orang tua mereka masih ada. Setelan itu berwarna hijau zamrud dengan sulaman halus menghias di sana-sini, renda berkerut di kerah dan manset, kancing-kancing keemasan dan ornamen lainnya. Jenis setelan yang akan membuat anak lelaki terlihat manis memakainya di bawah tatapan sayang para orang tua, tetapi dibenci habis-habisan oleh si anak itu sendiri. Haldir masih ingat betul bagaimana susahnya kedua orang tuanya merayu Orophin agar dia mau memakai pakaian itu dan saban kali Orophin beralasan bahwa pertama, itu seperti tunik perempuan, dan kedua, baju itu bikin gatal.

Orophin sendiri berlutut di hadapan Rumil. Mulutnya menjepit sebatang jarum pentul, di bahunya tersampir beberapa helai entah kain atau pakaian, Haldir tak tahu pasti, yang jelas benda itu berwarna-warni, dan lehernya berkalung pita ukuran. Di lantai sekitar tempatnya berlutut terserak aneka perlengkapan jahit dan potongan perca. Orophin sedang menandai bagian lengan tunik dengan kapur berwarna kuning dan kemudian menyematkan jarum pentul di situ. Lagaknya bak penjahit adibusana kebanjiran order. Dia menoleh selintas waktu pintu kamar dikuak Haldir, tapi tetap meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Kala melihat Haldir muncul di pintunya, spontan Rumil hendak melangkah ke arahnya, tetapi sergahan Orophin mengurungkan niatnya.

"Eh, eh, eh...bergerak sembarangan lagi dan aku tidak mau tahu kalau pentulnya nanti menusukmu."

Rumil kembali ke posisinya semula seraya menghela nafas dan mengerang, "Ah...kenapa harus pakai jarum, sih? Dikasih tanda saja tidak bisa ya?"

Orophin menyematkan sebatang jarum lagi dan membalas, "Kalau tidak ditahan dengan jarum nanti jadinya kurang pas. Bisa kerja dua kali aku."

"Ya...tidak pas betul juga tidak apa-apa kok, Kak Orophin. Kan cuma dipakai sebentar," sanggah Rumil, berusaha menahan agar lengannya tetap lurus.

"Tidak pas tidak apa-apa, enak saja," Orophin merapikan bagian yang sudah ditandainya dan menarik lengan Rumil turun ke sisi tubuhnya, "kalau kostummu jelek, mau dikemanakan mukaku?"

"Ya jangan dikemana-manakan," dumal Rumil lirih, tapi tetap tertangkap telinga Orophin yang lantas mengerucutkan bibir.

"Sebentar lagi juga selesai. Lagipula, siapa tadi yang minta aku mengerjakannya siang ini juga?" ujar Orophin sambil mengukur-ukur panjang bagian depan tunik.

Haldir yang menyandarkan diri di ambang pintu tak tahan untuk tidak bertanya, "Baju itu mau kauapakan, sih?"

Orophin yang kini sibuk mengukur dan mencatat menyahut sambil lalu, "Dipermak buat kostum dramanya bocah cilik ini, nih."

"Drama?" Haldir membeo.

"Ya. Drama tahunan sekolah, seperti biasa. Kali ini giliran kelasnya Rumil."

"Iya, Kak Haldir. Aku jadi pangeran, lho," tambah Rumil bersemangat.

"Pangeran...?"

Orophin yang menjelaskan, "Guru kelasnya Rumil ingin drama yang lain dari yang lain, jadi dia mengadaptasi cerita bangsa manusia. Putih Salju, semacam itulah. Tentang putri baik hati yang diusir ibu tirinya yang jahat, lalu tinggal bersama kurcaci, habis itu dikutuk tidur selamanya sampai ada pangeran yang membangunkannya."

"Oh, begitu. Dan Rumil mendapat peran pangeran. Hebat, dong. Itu termasuk peran utama, kan?" tanya Haldir.

Rumil tersenyum bangga dan mengangguk mengiyakan sementara Orophin menukas, "Iya, dia lebih berbakat jadi aktor. Setidaknya dibanding dirimu. Sekalinya disuruh ikut drama sekolah, eh...hanya ditunjuk jadi figuran. Sudah begitu waktu adegan perang mainnya kelewat semangat, menandak-nandak sampai panggung hampir roboh."

"Kak Haldir pernah main drama juga?" Rumil bertanya dengan mata membulat heran.

"Dulu sekali, waktu aku seumurmu," jawab Haldir cepat dengan ujung telinga mulai memerah. Pada Orophin dia bertanya, "Siapa yang cerita itu padamu?"

"Ibu yang bilang. Sejak itu guru Kak Haldir kapok menyuruh dia main drama dan selanjutnya memasukkan Kak Haldir ke pertunjukan seni bela diri. Omong-omong, waktu itu lakonnya apa, Kak?" kilat jahil yang jarang terlihat berkelebat di tatapan Orophin.

"Perang Permata." Haldir melihat gelagat Rumil masih penasaran dengan pengalaman kakaknya jadi aktor dan kelihatannya mau bertanya lagi buru-buru berkata, "Kok aku baru tahu Rumil akan pentas drama?"

"Tentu saja." Orophin beralih menekuni legging-nya, "Setelah kakak pulang dari latihan gabungan di Imladris, kakak sibuk setiap hari rapat dengan para penasehatnya Lord Celeborn dan baru pulang malam sekali. Setiap kakak ada di rumah justru aku yang lupa-lupa terus mau memberi tahu. Waktu berbicara kita yang cuma sebentar biasanya kupakai buat omong yang krusial saja."

Suara Orophin waktu menjelaskan itu terdengar datar saja, tapi entah kenapa Haldir seperti dapat mendengar nada menuduh walau tak kentara. Hampir ia membuka mulut, minta maaf untuk apapun kesalahan yang dilakukannya kala Rumil buka suara, "Kak Haldir mau menonton pertunjukan dramaku kan? Aku kemarin sudah beli satu tiket buat Kakak."

"Beli tiket? Sejak kapan pertunjukan sekolah dikomersilkan?"

"Bukan komersil, Kakak. Itu pertunjukan amal. Uang hasil penjualan tiketnya disumbangkan pada anak-anak para marchwarden yang jadi yatim lantaran ayah mereka gugur saat bertugas," papar Orophin.

"Cuma beli satu? Orophin tidak kebagian kalau begitu," balas Haldir.

Rumil menggeleng, "Kak Orophin tak perlu pakai tiket, dia kan kepala ekor dasi." Kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan dengan yakin itu membuat Orophin memutar bola matanya.

"Kepala apa?" ulang Haldir, terhibur.

"Dekorasi, Rumil sayang. De-ko-ra-si, artinya menghias panggung," Orophin berkata dengan nada seseorang yang telah menjelaskan hal yang sama puluhan kali.

"Ya pokoknya yang seperti itulah," Rumil mengedikkan bahu, waspada dengan sebatang pentul yang posisinya agak bergeser di ujung lengan tuniknya.

Senyum Haldir mengembang, "Kepala dekorasi, merangkap penata kostum pemeran utama. Wah, kamu betul-betul peri multitalenta ya, Dik," godanya.

Orophin cepat menimpali, "Hidup bersama kalian berdua, mau tak mau harus bisa begitu."

"Multi apa?" Rumil memandang minta penjelasan pada Orophin, kamus berjalan dalam keluarga.

"Talenta, kata lain untuk bakat. Dan multi itu lebih dari satu."

"Oh." Rumil mengangguk paham dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kakaknya yang satu lagi. "Jadi kakak mau nonton dramaku, kan? Ya kan, Kak Haldir?"

Orophin yang posisinya lebih dekat ke pintu melirik ke arah tas ransel kusam yang tergeletak di dekat kaki kakaknya. Tas yang berjuluk tas-segala-muat lantaran Haldir dapat memasukkan apa saja ke dalamnya, mulai dari sandang, pangan sampai sebagian senjatanya. Tas yang dari tingkat menggembungnya dapat dijadikan indikasi seberapa lama Haldir akan pergi patroli. Dan kali ini tas itu terlihat cukup banyak isinya.

"Kapan tanggal pentasnya?" tanya Haldir pelan.

"Tanggal 4 bulan depan. Tiga pekan lagi," jawab Orophin, mata birunya menatap Haldir lekat-lekat.

Lembaran jadwal dan peta patroli langsung terhampar secara mental di benak Haldir. Ia dengan cepat mengkalkulasi dan yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah, "Kalau semua lancar, aku bahkan sudah ada di rumah tanggal 3."

Sontak ekspresi penuh harap Rumil beralih menjadi senyum cerah penuh kegembiraan yang membuat wajahnya seolah bercahaya. Kalau tidak mengingat belasan jarum pentul melekat di bajunya, maulah rasanya ia menghambur ke arah kakak sulungnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Hore! Kakak bisa nonton! Asyik! Pasti nanti kakak senang, deh. Kak Orophin sudah bikin gambar rancangan panggung yang bagus, terus habis pertunjukan ada makan malam bersama, lho. Ibunya Luinil sudah janji mau buat kue coklat yang besar buat kita semua, pakai krim seperti kue ulang tahun. Oh ya, ibu guru bilang mungkin Lady Galadriel dan Lord Celeborn akan nonton juga, undangannya sudah dikirim. Pokoknya asyik banget, deh!" celoteh Rumil antusias membuat Haldir tersenyum dan mimik tegang Orophin mengendur.

"Kedengarannya menjanjikan hiburan...dan makan enak. Mana bisa kulewatkan," sahut Haldir.

"Janji?" Rumil mengacungkan kelingkingnya, membikin jarum yang sudah bergeser itu kian mendekati copot.

"Ssh, turunkan tanganmu, biar kubetulkan jarumnya," tukas Orophin.

"Janji?" Rumil menuruti perintah Orophin, tapi sepasang mata bulatnya tak lepas dari wajah Haldir yang melangkah mendekat.

Sungguhpun Haldir ingin sekali mengiyakan, dirinya sadar betul bahwa apapun dapat terjadi dalam tugas patroli yang menjadikan lama bertugas dapat bertambah sampai dua kali lipat. Jadwal memang dirancang dengan antisipatif dan mempertimbangkan banyak hal, tapi kejadian misi patroli yang melenceng dari jadwal juga bukan merupakan sesuatu yang aneh di kalangan marchwarden. Karena itu, ketimbang terpeleset mengutarakan janji yang barangkali tak dapat dipenuhi, Haldir berlutut sampai pandangannya sejajar dengan Rumil dan berujar serius, "Kakak akan berusaha semampu kakak untuk bisa pulang tepat waktu dan menonton penampilanmu. Pegang omongan kakak ini ya."

"He-eh." Rumil mengangguk kuat-kuat dengan keyakinan seorang anak kecil bahwa kakaknya bakal sanggup menghadapi rintangan apapun yang menghadangnya untuk menunaikan apa yang sudah dikatakan.

Senyum lembut tersungging di bibir Haldir ketika ia mengacak-acak rambut Rumil, yang gagal mengelak dari sentuhannya lantaran Orophin memandangnya setengah mengancam dengan jarum di tangan. Saat itu juga Haldir pasang tekad, takkan membiarkan apapun menghalanginya untuk dapat menyaksikan buah karya adiknya. Karya yang tampaknya dibanggakan tak hanya oleh Rumil, melainkan juga Orophin, meski yang belakangan ini mati-matian menutupinya.

Tiba-tiba Orophin menyeletuk, "Kak, tadi waktu makan kamu menyebut-nyebut perlu perban steril kan? Sini ikut aku mengambilnya."

Haldir memandang Orophin dengan roman muka yang seolah mengatakan: apa perlu dua orang untuk ambil perban, tapi ketika dia melihat Orophin menelengkan sedikit kepalanya ke arah pintu dengan tatapan aku-perlu-bicara-denganmu-berdua-saja yang sukar dibantah, diturutinya permintaan Orophin itu.

"Sebentar ya, Rumil. Kakak ambil perban dulu. Orophin, sih suka mengatur ulang isi rak, jadi susah kalau mau cari apa-apa," ucap Haldir.

"Kak Orophin kelewat resik, sih. Jahit baju ini saja tidak mau di ruang tengah, katanya di kamarku saja biar sekalian berantakannya," timpal Rumil penuh konspirasi.

"Orophin masih ada di sini, tahu," sambar si empunya nama. "Dan kamu, Rumil. Tetap berdiri di situ, jangan bikin gerakan yang tidak-tidak, yang bisa mengacaukan hasil kerjaku." Pada Haldir dia berkata, "Ayo, Kak," seraya melangkah ke arah pintu.

Haldir sempat melihat Rumil menjulurkan lidah di balik punggung Orophin, yang membuatnya terkekeh singkat, sebelum mengikuti Orophin ke dapur dengan ransel setengah diseretnya. Sesampainya di dapur Orophin langsung membuka rak yang terletak di atas bak cuci, menarik keluar sebuah kotak putih dan mengeluarkan beberapa bungkusan kertas berisi perban, lalu menyerahkannya pada Haldir yang menjejalkan benda itu ke saku depan tasnya.

Ketika Haldir mengangkat kepala, pandangannya beradu dengan sorot mata tegas Orophin yang tertuju langsung padanya. Tatapan tanpa basa-basi yang seakan dapat melihat langsung ke dalam jiwanya. Persis seperti cara ibunya dulu memandanginya setiap kali menanyakan sesuatu dan menuntut hanya jawaban jujur yang keluar dari mulutnya. Orophin makin hari kian mirip saja dengan ibu, ucap Haldir dalam hati. Setengah takjub, setengah perih.

Dan nada Orophin waktu mengutarakan pertanyaan itu juga nyaris serupa dengan ibunya, "Apa Kak Haldir yakin akan dapat pergi menonton pentas itu? Kalau tidak, mending bilang dari sekarang."

Kakaknya menghela nafas pendek, "Tidak seratus persen, tapi aku cukup yakin." Orophin baru mau menanggapi kala Haldir menyambung, "Dengar, cuaca akhir-akhir ini cerah, rencananya aku akan bertugas di perbatasan sebelah timur dan sudah berbulan-bulan tiada pernah terdengar ada aktivitas makhluk kegelapan di sana, bahkan," Haldir tersenyum kecil, "Perbatasan timur itu adalah tempat paling membosankan sebagai tujuan patroli. Para marchwarden yang ditempatkan di sana semua membawa buku atau kartu buat melewatkan waktu. Reguku jumlahnya tak terlalu besar dan sebagian besar terdiri dari marchwarden berpengalaman. Kami bisa bergerak cepat. Jadi, di atas kertas aku dapat pulang tiga minggu lagi," ungkap Haldir, meski ia tak tahu apa ucapannya itu untuk meyakinkan Orophin ataukah dirinya sendiri.

Mendengar itu Orophin tak segera berkata-kata, hanya intensitas tatapannya agak berkurang. Haldir menjilat bibit bawahnya dan melanjutkan, "Aku sangat ingin menonton Rumil bermain dalam pertunjukan itu. Aku tahu ini sangat penting baginya. Bagimu juga."

"Ya...aku ingin percaya itu, bahwa Kak Haldir akan datang. Semua terdengar baik-baik saja, tapi kita toh takkan pernah tahu apa yang bakal terjadi..." suara Orophin menggantung.

"Makanya, yang kukatakan adalah aku akan berusaha semampuku, bukan sekadar 'ya'. Dan janganlah selalu khawatir dan berpikiran negatif terus."

Orophin mengalihkan pandang ke luar jendela, "Aku cuma tidak mau dia kecewa lagi, Kak."

"Aku pun begitu," balas Haldir singkat.

Untuk beberapa lama dua bersaudara itu sama-sama berdiam diri di dapur mereka yang sempit, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kemudian Haldir memecahkan keheningan dengan bertanya, "Dalam cerita itu, sang pangeran membangunkan putri yang tertidur, bukan?"

Orophin mengangguk, separuh lega tidak harus berkutat sendiri dengan pemikirannya lebih lama.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Dengan ciuman."

Haldir terbelalak. "Ci..ciuman? Orophin, Rumil itu kan baru berumur delapan tahun! Bagaimana, sih yang bikin naskah? Itu kan belum pantas dilakukan anak sekecil itu!" protesnya.

Orophin kontan tergelak mendengarnya, membuat Haldir menatapnya heran. Di sela tawanya Orophin menyahut, "Ya ampun, Kak. Asosiasinya kok langsung ke situ. Tentu saja ciumannya tidak di bibir, melainkan di jidat!"

"Oh..." manggut-manggut Haldir.

"Dan asal tahu saja, itulah bagian yang menurut Rumil paling menyebalkan dalam drama itu, harus mencium anak perempuan," tambah Orophin, tawanya berangsur menjadi senyum lebar.

"Tunggu saja, beberapa puluh tahun lagi dia justru bakal curi-curi kesempatan untuk melakukannya."

Orophin memiringkan sudut mulutnya. "Seolah aku belum cukup repot mengurusinya?"

Haldir tersenyum sekilas lalu beranjak keluar dari dapur dan melangkah ke arah kamar Rumil, Orophin membuntut di belakangnya. Dengan nada santai Haldir berujar, "Pentas tiga minggu lagi, tapi baru mulai buat kostum sekarang. Biasanya kamu sangat perfeksionis dan mempersiapkan segalanya bahkan ketika itu baru berupa rencana."

"Kalau mauku, sih sudah sejak Rumil mendapat peran aku ingin mengerjakan kostumnya. Tapi saban kali aku hendak mengukurnya, anak itu selalu menolak. Katanya, nanti-nanti saja. Ya, aku tak bisa memaksa karena aku juga masih repot bikin properti panggung, mengecat dan sebagainya, belum lagi mengatur kerja sukarelawan dari kelas-kelas lain. Nah, baru tadi pas latihan Rumil dengar ocehan teman-temannya tentang kostum mereka yang sudah jadi, sepulangnya dia langsung merengek minta buatkan kostum. Begitulah," terang Orophin panjang lebar hanya dalam dua tarikan nafas.

"Kamu terdengar sibuk, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanggap Haldir.

"Bosku baik, dia mengizinkan aku pulang lebih cepat sesekali asal sebagian pekerjaan aku bawa pulang untuk digarap sesempatku. Salah seorang putranya juga ikut dalam drama, itu penyebabnya kukira."

Keduanya sampai di depan pintu kamar Rumil yang terpentang lebar, memperlihatkan sosok bocah peri yang masih tegak dengan manis di tengah kamar, mimik tak berdosa terpasang di wajahnya, meski rambut di sisi kiri kepalanya terlihat agak semrawut seperti barusan ada yang menggaruk daerah situ. Orophin cuma mendengus lantas kembali ke kesibukannya semula.

"Yang rajin latihan, ya Rumil. Supaya nanti tidak banyak kekeliruan waktu pentas," kata Haldir. Sempat tertangkap oleh telinganya gumam amat lirih Orophin yang bunyinya, "Ya, tak sepertimu."

"Aku tidak pernah bolos latihan kok, Kak. Malah aku sudah hafal, lho semua yang harus kuomongkan di panggung," balas Rumil serius.

"Oh ya? Bisa deklamasikan sedikit untuk kakak? Sepertinya masih ada waktu sedikit sebelum kakak mesti berangkat," pinta Haldir dengan senyum penuh dukungan.

"Deklamasi?"

"Bacakan atau bawakan dramanya," otomatis keluar dari mulut Orophin.

"Bisa." Rumil berdehem beberapa kali, kemudian dengan wajah bersungguh-sungguh dan suara diberatkan ia mulai, "Wahai, putri jelita yang..."

Tok...tok...tok...

Terdengar pintu depan talan diketuk, disusul oleh sebuah suara bariton, "Kapten Haldir?"

"Biar aku saja yang bukakan," tawar Orophin, tanpa menanti jawaban ia melesat ke pintu depan meninggalkan dua saudaranya saling pandang.

Rumil mendesah agak kecewa sementara Haldir menatapnya dengan sinar mata sedikit menyesal dan berujar dengan nada minta maaf, "Sayang sekali ya, tapi Kak Haldir sudah dijemput untuk berangkat patroli. Biar nanti saja kakak lihat seutuhnya di pentas. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kakak berangkat saja. Nanti yang jemput kelamaan menunggu," ujar Rumil.

Haldir sesungguhnya ingin betul memeluk adik yang disayanginya itu layaknya yang biasa dilakukannya setiap dia berpamitan untuk menjalankan tugas, baik aktivitas di Lorien, lebih lagi kalau hendak patroli, yang membuatnya untuk beberapa lama tak dapat bersua dengan adik-adiknya. Namun, mengingat saat itu Rumil tengah jadi manekin dadakan dan Orophin yang pastinya mencak-mencak bila pada hasil kerjanya itu ada perubahan posisi, kali ini Haldir merangkumkan tangannya di wajah mungil Rumil dan dikecupnya pipi adiknya itu kanan-kiri.

"Nah, kamu baik-baik ya di rumah. Manut sama Orophin, jangan bikin dia stres melulu." Terakhir Haldir mengadu ujung hidung dengan Rumil, membikin Rumil terkikih.

"Iya, Kak. Kak Haldir juga hati-hati patrolinya, dan...cepat pulang." Kata-kata terakhir itu tanpa terucap pun Haldir telah dapat mengetahuinya karena terbaca jelas di wajah Rumil yang bagai buku terpentang lebar.

"Secepat kakak bisa," Haldir menjawab, cuma berani mengatakan sesuatu yang sebegitu dekat dengan sepotong ikrar. Dilepaskannya Rumil dan dia melangkah keluar, sebelah tangan melambaikan selamat tinggalnya pada adiknya.

"Dah, Kak Haldir," ucap Rumil yang dibalas Haldir dengan salut singkat sebelum sosoknya menghilang dari pandangan Rumil.

Haldir meraih tas ransel yang tadi digeletakkan di dekat dapur lalu berjalan dengan langkah cepat ke ruang depan talan, keluar ke balkon, tempat Orophin terlihat mengobrol basa-basi dengan seorang marchwarden angkatan baru yang kalau Haldir tak keliru bernama Rasthalion. Kata-kata Orophin terputus ketika disadarinya Haldir sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan Rasthalion memberi salut pada kaptennya dan berkata, "Lapor, kehadiran Kapten sudah ditunggu di markas."

Haldir membalas salutnya walau dengan agak geli. Biasa, marchwarden baru kalau berhadapan dengan dia memang adatnya masih suka berformal-ria, beda dengan kalau misalnya wakilnya, Elfaron yang menjemput. Peri satu itu bakal main seret saja lantaran hubungannya dengan Haldir telah begitu akrab. Tak urung dibalasnya laporan anak buahnya itu dengan nada yang sama resminya, yang membikin Orophin memutar bola matanya diam-diam.

"Laporan diterima. Siap berangkat ke markas."

"Siap, laksanakan."

Rasthalion bergeser ke tepi, mempersilahkan Haldir untuk lewat duluan, tetapi Haldir memutar tubuh sampai berhadapan dengan Orophin. Dia mengulurkan tangan kanan untuk menepuk bahu Orophin sedangkan Orophin melakukan hal serupa dengan tangan kirinya, sebentuk salam perpisahan yang sudah kerap mereka lakukan, salam perpisahan yang cukup dekat dengan pelukan, tapi tidak sampai sentimentil. Keduanya saling mengangguk, masing-masing sudah paham dan hafal akan pesan yang disampaikan tatapan peri di depannya, tapi Haldir masih merasa perlu untuk menyuarakannya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu, Rumil, dan rumah baik-baik. Aku percayakan padamu. Dan aku sayang kalian."

Orophin balik berkata, "Hati-hati, jangan bertindak bodoh dan ambil resiko tanpa perhitungan. Kami menunggumu pulang dengan selamat."

Keduanya menarik tangan secara bersamaan. Haldir sempat melempar senyum hangat pada Orophin sebelum dia berputar dan menuruni tangga talan dengan diikuti Rasthalion.

xox

Haldir mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman, tetapi begitu dia bergerak sedikit ke arah yang salah, rasa nyeri di pergelangan kakinya menyergap, berdenyut seirama detak jantungnya, membuatnya mendesis pelan dengan wajah berkerut menahan sakit dan tentu saja menghalangi upayanya mengubah cara duduk. Dipandangnya jam besar yang berdiri kaku di sudut ruangan. Sudah hampir tiga jam berlalu sejak dia setengah memapah seorang anak buahnya yang terluka, diikuti pasangan-pasangan marchwarden lain yang jalannya saling menopang, beberapa malah nyaris digotong, menyerbu masuk ke pondok penyembuh. Mereka baru saja pulang dari patroli, terlambat satu hari dari yang seharusnya karena perjalanan pasukan mereka terhadang oleh segerombolan orc liar yang muncul entah dari mana. Makhluk-makhluk buruk itu berhasil ditaklukkan setelah melalui pertarungan sengit yang panjang, tapi hampir separuh dari pasukan marchwarden mengalami cedera.

Orc liar, Haldir lebih benci kalau harus berhadapan dengan mereka ketimbang orc yang lebih terorganisir. Orc liar lebih sukar diprediksi tindakannya, terutama dalam soal berkelahi dengan kotor. Kau mengira dirimu dapat menduga apa serangan yang bakal dilancarkan dan sepersekian detik berikutnya ketika serangan datang, itu sama sekali tak seperti perkiraanmu. Tak urung Haldir merasa bersyukur bahwa kali ini seluruh anggota pasukannya dapat kembali dengan selamat, meski tidak utuh benar. Dirinya sendiri ketiban cedera terkilir di sekitar mata kaki kiri, gores dan memar ringan di sekujur tubuh. Tadi setelah menyerahkan rekannya pada penyembuh di ruang periksa dan tindakan, Haldir menampik tawaran si penyembuh untuk memeriksa kakinya. Dikatakannya itu cedera ringan dan si penyembuh lebih baik mengobati rekan-rekannya yang lukanya lebih parah, setelah itu baru gilirannya. Si penyembuh setuju tanpa banyak cingcong dan jadilah Haldir tercenung menunggu di ruang tunggu pondok penyembuh.

Ruang tunggu itu sepi, tapi tak berapa lama lagi kalau semua marchwarden yang terluka sudah dirawat dan anggota keluarga mereka sudah dikabari, pasti penuh sesak. Haldir menggeliat dengan hati-hati, tubuhnya terasa pegal. Dan dia bosan setengah mati. Ingin sekali dia segera keluar dari situ. Diliriknya sekali lagi ujung lorong yang mengarah ke ruang-ruang periksa, berharap ada seorang penyembuh yang ingat bahwa masih ada satu pasien lagi di ruang tunggu. Namun, yang dilihatnya sedari tadi hanya penyembuh mondar-mandir dengan obat dan segala peralatan medis di tangan. Bahkan sekali dia melihat seorang marchwarden dengan darah melumuri seragamnya ditandu ke ruang operasi di pondok sebelah.

Bisa sampai tengah malam aku menunggu di sini, pikir Haldir muram. Jangan-jangan nanti ketiduran aku. Sudahlah, mending pulang saja ke talan. Toh cuma keseleo sedikit, Orophin dapat membantu merawat kakinya. Dengan arah pikiran seperti itu Haldir bangkit dengan perlahan-lahan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk bertopang pada kursi kayu keras yang didudukinya. Sentakan demi sentakan rasa sakit menyerangnya, menjalar dari kakinya dan ia harus berdiri diam beberapa lama, menanti nyeri yang menusuk berangsur menjadi rasa sakit nan tumpul. Dia melangkah terpincang-pincang, menahan nafas setiap kali menumpukan berat di kaki kirinya. Haldir sudah hampir mencapai pintu keluar sewaktu ada suara memanggilnya.

"Kapten Haldir!"

Yang punya nama otomatis menoleh. "Ya?"

Si pemanggil, yang rupanya wakil komandannya, Elfaron, menghampirinya seraya bertanya, "Mau ke mana kau?"

Haldir memutar tubuh, dari suara langkahnya menebak Elfaron sudah begitu dekat dan benar saja, rekannya itu sudah mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya duduk di kursi terdekat.

"Pulang, tentu saja. Mau ke mana lagi, memang?"

"Bukannya kakimu belum diobati?"

Haldir mendesah. "Belum, sih. Kupikir biar Orophin yang merawat, aku sudah capek menunggu di sini. Sudah tiga jam terbuang sia-sia, yang kalau aku tadi langsung pulang, tentu kulewatkan dengan adik-adikku di rumah." Dia menambahkan dengan lebih ringan, "Dan yang jelas pastinya sudah kenyang dengan masakan Orophin."

Elfaron menelengkan kepala, "Yah, para penyembuh betul-betul sibuk di dalam. Kita datang pada saat banyak penyembuh yang sedang tidak bertugas. Untung mereka sudah pada dipanggil sehingga suasana tidak sekacau tadi. Bagaimana mereka bisa melewatkanmu?"

"Aku sendiri yang minta diperiksa belakangan. Tak kusangka akan begini lama," jelas Haldir.

"Oh. Jadi benar kau merasa tak perlu diperiksa?"

"Cuma terkilir ringan, adikku saja bisa menangani. Sebetulnya aku tadi juga menunggu laporan tentang kondisi para marchwarden yang terluka, tapi sama seperti perawatanku, itu juga tidak kuperoleh," Haldir memandang Elfaron dengan tatapan setengah bertanya.

"Sudah hampir semua marchwarden yang terluka selesai ditangani, kulihat. Tinggal tujuh-delapan orang lagi yang masih diperiksa, yang tidak parah-parah amat lukanya. Dapat kukatakan bahwa kalau biasanya luka kita lebih parah daripada yang terlihat, kali ini kita kelihatan lebih parah daripada luka sesungguhnya," papar Elfaron dengan senyum bermain di wajahnya.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu kenapa si Cuandur tadi pakai dibawa ke ruang operasi segala? Berdarah-darah pula," sanggah Haldir.

"Itu sebab ruang tindakan sudah kelewat penuh, jadi dia diungsikan ke sana. Dan dia terluka di kepala. Luka di kepala kan memang lebih banyak mengeluarkan darah. Begitu kelar dijahit bereslah semua. Benar, kok. Tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkan," ucap Elfaron mencoba meyakinkan.

Haldir mengusap ujung hidungnya, menarik nafas lega. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Besok aku akan mengunjungi mereka..."

"Dan membuat laporan terperinci seperti biasa," potong Elfaron.

"Itu tugasku, kan?" Haldir tersenyum.

"Sebetulnya tugasku, kamu tinggal koreksi dan tanda tangan. Tapi dasar kemaruk, pekerjaanku kamu ambil," canda Elfaron.

"Hei, mestinya kamu berterima kasih padaku," balas Haldir.

"Begitu ya?"

"Ya, dan sebagai wakil komandan yang baik, membantuku berdiri karena aku mau pulang," timpal Haldir.

"Siap, Kapten," jawab Elfaron setengah mengolok. "Yakin tidak mau menunggu sebentar lagi?"

Haldir menggeleng. "Sudah terlanjur berubah pikiran."

"Tapi kalau ada apa-apa aku tidak tanggung jawab."

"Beres."

Elfaron bergeser ke samping Haldir, sebelah lengannya dijadikan tumpuan oleh Haldir untuk mengangkat tubuhnya, yang satu lagi melingkari atas pinggang Haldir, menahannya supaya tidak jatuh. Haldir baru setengah berdiri ketika sebuah suara tajam berseru lantang dari arah lorong.

"Apa yang kaupikir kaulakukan?"

Sekilas ekspresi yang muncul di wajah Haldir dan Elfaron benar-benar mirip anak kecil yang kepergok oleh ibunya berjingkat-jingkat hendak keluar rumah padahal saat itu waktunya tidur siang. Namun, tampang keduanya segera beralih menjadi tidak-ada-yang-salah-dengan-yang-kulakukan tatkala si empunya suara mendekati mereka dengan langkah-langkah panjang dan cepat khas penyembuh menghadapi situasi gawat darurat.

Camfael, tentu saja. Siapa lagi? Penyembuh satu itu barangkali punya indera ketujuh yang khusus buat mendeteksi calon korban, eh pasien yang mau melarikan diri, selain indera keenam yang dipakai untuk mendiagnosis kondisi pasiennya dengan akurasi yang mengagumkan.

"Jangan kira pasang wajah sok tidak tahu akan menyelamatkanmu, Elfaron." Yang diajak bicara mencoba nyengir tapi malah dipelototi Camfael, "Dan kamu, Haldir, duduk sebelum urat kakimu yang melenceng dari jalur bertambah," perintah Camfael.

"Bagaimana kau..." Haldir tergeragap.

"Berjalan pulang dengan kaki seperti itu saja sudah konyol. Kau mau membikinnya lebih parah lagi dengan membiarkan adik kecilmu merawatnya dengan keliru?" Camfael melipat tangannya dan menatap Haldir lurus-lurus.

"Cuma terkilir..."

"Ringan. Ya, memang terlihat seperti itu bagi peri yang cuma tahu secuil ilmu pengobatan. Tapi masalah besar bermula dari perkara kecil, bukan begitu? Terkilir, walau kaubilang ringan, bila tidak ditangani dengan benar sejak awal selain memperlama pemulihan, sembuhnya pun tidak seratus persen, peri sekalipun," terang Camfael. Selanjutnya dia berkata tegas, "Elfaron, bantu kaptenmu yang keras kepala ini ke kantorku, gotong kalau perlu. Sebentar lagi kutangani dia." Habis itu dia balik badan dan berjalan ke ruang tindakan, seolah tak perlu lagi memastikan bahwa dua peri itu akan menuruti perintahnya.

Elfaron menatap Haldir separuh minta maaf, "Dia lebih menakutkan daripada kamu," ia beralasan dan menarik lengan Haldir sampai melingkari bahunya.

Haldir menghela nafas, membiarkan dirinya setengah dipapah oleh Elfaron menuju ke kantor Camfael. Diam-diam agak lega juga lantaran kali ini tidak perlu menahan keseluruhan berat tubuhnya. Sesampai di tempat tujuan, Elfaron membantunya duduk di sebuah kursi panjang. Si empunya ruangan, sih belum tampak di situ, barangkali masih menyelesaikan urusannya di ruang tindakan. Setelah mengantar kaptennya, Elfaron sebetulnya hendak hengkang dari situ, tapi tatapan Haldir yang seolah berkata "jangan berani meninggalkan aku setelah kauantar aku ke sarang naga, ini perintah" membuatnya ikut duduk di samping Haldir.

Tidak sampai lima menit Camfael meluncur masuk, menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dengan sigap dia mengambil peti berisi perban dan ramuan obat dalam berbagai botol dan guci dari lemarinya, kemudian dengan satu jari mengisyaratkan agar Elfaron berdiri. Camfael duduk di tempat Elfaron tadi, peti itu diletakkan di dekat kakinya.

"Bagaimana jatuhnya?" tanya Camfael seraya mencopot sepatu yang dikenakan Haldir.

Haldir mendesis menahan nyeri, mata kakinya yang bengkak membuat sepatunya sukar dilepaskan. Elfaron ikut menolong menariknya dengan perlahan.

"Waktu meloncat ke belakang menghindari sabetan pedang orc...auch...ada lubang di tanah dan kakiku terpelecok ke dalamnya," jelas Haldir.

Camfael menggulung legging yang dipakai Haldir sampai setengah betis dan mengamati daerah yang cedera dengan tatapan mata kritis.

"Apa yang kaulakukan selanjutnya? Setelah melanjutkan bertempur, maksudku." Dan setelah pacuan adrenalin berkurang yang membuatmu sadar bahwa kamu cedera.

"Yah, kubalut saja. Waktu istirahat sempat kukompres." Melihat mata hijau Camfael menyipit, Haldir buru-buru berkata, "Kami harus segera kembali ke ibukota, memberi kabar supaya pasukan yang jaga di sana ditambah dan bagaimana situasi terakhir."

Camfael memandang Haldir sekilas dengan tampang orang yang sudah bosan mendengar alasan macam itu dari mulut para marchwarden, terutama yang satu ini.

Walaupun sudah kenyang dengan segala macam polah Haldir yang hobi mengecilkan keadaannya sendiri, mau tak mau Camfael sering berpikir apakah Haldir sengaja melakukannya demi membalas dendam lantaran sering dimarahi, dengan cara membuatnya pusing kepala dalam segala cara yang mungkin.

"Jadi... aku boleh pergi?" tanya Haldir dengan nada kocak yang justru makin membuat gemas Camfael walaupun hal itu tak begitu nampak di wajahnya.

"Duduk diam," ujarnya tenang-tenang berbahaya dan Haldir terpaksa angkat bahu saja. Elfaron menggigit bibir, menahan tawa yang nyaris tersembur. Camfael kemudian meraba-raba halus bagian kaki Haldir yang cedera, nampak bengkak berwarna keunguan dengan warna yang lebih gelap di bagian tengah. Camfael berdecak pelan.

"Kau tidak hanya terkilir, rupanya. Ini sedikit retak, Haldir. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" ujarnya. "Untuk sementara, sepertinya kau akan mendapat libur tambahan."

Haldir mendesah. Hal terakhir yang diinginkannya saat ini adalah libur tambahan sementara anak-anak buahnya terluka parah dan ada banyak prajurit patroli yang jadwalnya harus diatur ulang. Yang membuatnya sebal, Elfaron justru nampak senang.

"Nah, kapten, sepertinya inilah kesempatanku untuk membuktikan bahwa orang-kedua itu bukan hanya pajangan," cetus Elfaron.

"Bukan begitu, Elfaron, aku cuma merasa aneh..."

"Itu karena kau jarang memberi kesempatan orang lain mengambil porsi yang lebih besar. Jangan khawatir, kapten, aku akan melakukan segalanya nyaris sebaik dirimu. Tapi untuk saat ini Camfael benar. Kau harus istirahat."

Sembari mengoleskan salep yang sejuk ke sekitar bengkak di kaki Haldir, Camfael geleng-geleng kepala. "Untuk pertama kalinya, Elfaron, kau setuju denganku dalam satu hal? Sebentar lagi pasti bakal ada badai."

Haldir buru-buru menyamarkan tawanya menjadi batuk-batuk kecil lantaran Camfael sudah mendelik berbahaya lagi dari tempatnya berlutut. Kemudian, proses yang menyebalkan dimulai. Camfael memasang gips penahan pada pergelangan serta separuh bagian kaki Haldir, sehingga dari kaki itu tinggal separuh ujung atasnya yang nampak. Untuk memperburuk semuanya, Camfael juga menyerahkan sebuah tongkat bantu jalan pada Haldir.

"Apa ini?" tanya Haldir, terdengar sangat ngeri.

"Tongkat," jawab Camfael singkat. Keningnya berkerut seolah Haldir baru saja meracau. "Kau tahu itu, kan?"

Haldir diam saja. Persoalannya memang bukan karena ia tidak tahu apa itu tongkat bantu jalan. Ia hanya sekedar menyuarakan kesebalannya karena harus memakai benda itu, apalagi itu karena kecerobohannya sendiri. Ia masih bisa menerima kalau harus berjalan terpincang-pincang, tetapi tongkat membuatnya terlihat lemah, seperti manusia tua renta.

"Kau harus berhati-hati untuk tidak melakukan kegiatan berat, setidaknya selama dua bulan. Setelah itu, silakan menakut-nakuti orc lagi sepuasmu. Dan awas kalau aku sampai tahu kau 'tidak sengaja' meninggalkan tongkat ini entah di mana. Setidaknya bersyukurlah karena kau ini bangsa Peri, jadi kau tak bakal perlu memakainya terlalu lama."

xox

Hari sudah agak gelap saat Haldir berjalan terpincang-pincang menuju talannya dengan Elfaron membuntut di belakangnya. Bawahan Haldir itu tadinya memang disuruh pulang, tetapi ia bersikeras menemani Haldir, setidaknya setelah membantunya menaiki tangga dengan tongkat berjalannya. Sepanjang jalan, Haldir tak henti-hentinya mengutuki dirinya sendiri dan siapapun yang bisa dibayangkannya. Para orc, healer-healer yang membuatnya menunggu, orc, Camfael, orc lagi, dan akhirnya kembali ke dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu betul apa yang telah ia lewatkan karena kejadian ini.

Pertunjukan istimewa Rumil.

Haldir bahkan tak tega membayangkan adegan di mana adiknya terlihat sangat kecewa ketika menyadari kakaknya tak datang. Besar kemungkinan ia sudah menyombong pada teman-temannya bahwa kakaknya akan datang, sehingga ia pasti merasa malu. Belum lagi Orophin, yang nampak bangga dengan "proyek besar"-nya itu walaupun tak mengakuinya. Lagi-lagi, ia mengecewakan adik-adik tercintanya.

Beban besar yang menggantung di perutnya terasa semakin menekan ketika talannya sudah terlihat. Saking cemasnya, ia bahkan sampai kaget ketika merasakan seseorang menggamit sikunya yang tak memegang tongkat, yang ternyata adalah Elfaron.

"Ayo, kapten, kubantu kau menaiki tangga."

Normalnya, Haldir akan menolak habis-habisan, dengan segala cara yang mungkin agar dirinya tidak perlu dibantu. Namun, saat ini pikirannya terlalu ruwet untuk melakukannya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya saat sampai di talannya adalah cahaya lembut lilin yang membentuk siluet seseorang sedang duduk di kursi ruang depan. Orophin, yang sedang membaca buku, menoleh saat mendengar suara ketukan ritmis tongkat pada lantai. Walaupun sudah terbiasa melihat Haldir pulang dengan luka-luka, dan sudah berpengalaman dengan kejadian saat Haldir luka parah hingga pingsan selama tiga hari, tak urung ia terkejut melihat kakaknya itu pulang dengan tongkat bantu jalan.

"Kakak?" ujarnya cemas sambil berdiri dan menghampiri Haldir. "Kau terlambat satu hari, apa yang terjadi? Dan kenapa kakimu? Sini, duduklah di sini..."

Walaupun keterlambatan adalah hal yang biasa menyangkut kepulangan seorang marchwarden, Orophin tetap nampak sangat cemas. Kemungkinan besar ia tak tidur nyenyak kemarin malam. Dalam hati, Haldir merasa menyesal sekaligus agak lega. Setidaknya, ia tahu kalau adiknya yang satu ini tak berubah sikap padanya, walau Haldir yakin ia pasti akan terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan Orophin tak sampai satu jam lagi.

"Jangan cemas, Orophin, hanya cedera kecil..." Haldir tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terputus oleh seringai kesakitan ketika ia tanpa sengaja menekan kakinya yang cedera di lantai. Ia baru bisa menghela napas lega ketika Orophin membantunya duduk.

"Cedera kecil apa? Kakak kesakitan begitu," tuduh Orophin sambil mengelus-elus lutut Haldir. Sorot matanya nampak penasaran sekaligus iba. Ia baru bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Haldir ketika Elfaron berdehem.

"Sebenarnya, Orophin, kakakmu mendapat retak di kakinya dan harus beristirahat paling tidak selama dua bulan. Ini untuk jaga-jaga kalau Haldir mencoba mengecilkan cederanya lagi, seperti biasa."

Haldir mendelik ke arah Elfaron, tetapi yang terakhir ini hanya pasang tampang tak peduli. Orophin, sementara itu, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kakak..."

"Cuma cedera kecil," ujar Haldir menenangkan. "Jangan khawatir. Hanya istirahat dan aku akan segera sembuh. Kau sudah dengar, kan? Mana Rumil "

Orophin terdiam, merasa tak enak. Tapi Haldir tahu.

"Dia merajuk, ya?"

"Ya... maafkan aku, Kak. Aku tak berani bilang kalau kemungkinan kakak terluka karena bertugas; aku tak mau ia merasa cemas, jadi..."

Haldir menepuk bahunya. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Wajar kalau dia merajuk. Dia pasti sangat kecewa. Oh ya, bagaimana penampilannya?"

"Kau pasti bangga padanya, Kak, kalau melihatnya. Tadinya, sebelum pertunjukan dimulai, ia sangat sedih dan murung karena kau tak kunjung datang. Tetapi, ketika saatnya tiba, ia melupakan kesedihannya dan berakting seolah-olah kau menontonnya. Orang-orang suka sekali padanya. Ketika kutanya, ia bilang ia tak mau membuat guru dan teman-temannya sedih kalau ia tidak memainkan perannya. Sungguh, aku tidak bohong."

"Benarkah?" tanya Haldir dengan secercah kebanggaan di sorot matanya.

Orophin mengangguk mantap. "Ya, tapi ketika pulang tadi, ia kembali murung. Aku sampai kehabisan akal untuk menghiburnya."

Elfaron yang sedari tadi tidak berani ikut nimbrung, akhirnya menyela, "Kapten, adakah yang bisa kubantu?"

Haldir menatap Elfaron lama-lama, lantas menjawab, "Untuk yang satu ini tidak."

xox

Di kamar mandi, Orophin memperhatikan Haldir yang membuka pakaiannya sambil duduk di kursi yang sengaja disediakannya, dengan bijaksana menahan keinginan untuk membantu, tahu benar bagaimana adat kakaknya. Tapi mau tidak mau ia berjengit simpati ketika melihat Haldir yang susah payah beringsut dan sekali bahkan mengernyit kesakitan ketika harus membuka celana panjangnya yang memang agak ketat.

"Kakak..."

"Tak apa-apa, aku bisa."

Orophin menutup mulutnya dan dengan berlambat-lambat memungut baju kotor serta kaus kaki yang dijatuhkan Haldir ke lantai. Setelah sekian menit yang menyiksa, Haldir akhirnya berhasil melepaskan celana panjangnya, menghela napas ketika menyadari ia masih harus melepaskan pakaian dalamnya. Dalam keadaan lelah dan terluka, tugas yang sepele saja terasa sangat berat. Setelah berada dalam ketenangan rumah, kelelahan yang terlupakan saat bertarung kembali dengan kekuatan penuh; bahkan mengangkat tangan saja terasa seperti mengangkat sekarung batu.

Melihat Haldir menghela napas, Orophin menyingkirkan sikap menahan dirinya dan mendekati Haldir, dengan lembut membantunya membuka sisa pakaiannya. Pemandangan luka-luka kecil dan memar-memar yang memenuhi kulit telanjang Haldir, mendampingi bekas-bekas luka lama, mau tak mau membuat Orophin kembali meringis penuh simpati walaupun ia sudah sering melihatnya.

"Air hangatnya sudah kusiapkan, Kak," ujar Orophin sambil menunjuk bak air yang menguarkan uap tipis. "Mau ku..."

"Tolong ambilkan handuk, Orophin," gumam Haldir sambil meraih tongkatnya, menolak uluran tangan Orophin untuk berdiri. "Aku tak bisa berendam dengan kaki seperti ini."

"Akan kusiapkan baju kakak," ujar Orophin dengan nada tenang tapi tak bisa dibantah. "Nanti kupilihkan celana yang agak longgar."

"Terserahlah," gumam Haldir, menahan kuap. "Maaf, aku lelah sekali."

Orophin sama sekali tak merasa Haldir wajib minta maaf. Malah, kadang-kadang justru Orophin yang gemas ingin memarahinya, lantaran kekeras-kepalaan yang seringkali muncul pada saat ia jelas-jelas sedang membutuhkan bantuan. Orophin baru saja mengambil handuk dari lemari kecil di samping pintu kamar mandi ketika terdengar suara berkeriut. Itu Rumil, yang diam-diam membuka pintu dan mengintip sehingga yang nampak hanya sebagian kepala, wajah, sedikit tangan, dan matanya yang amat biru dan bulat.

"Rumil?" sapa Haldir sementara Orophin cepat-cepat melilitkan handuk di sekeliling pinggang kakaknya. "Hei, sayang, kenapa belum tidur?"

Sebagai jawaban, pintu kamar mandi digabrukkan sampai menutup.

Haldir menghembuskan napas, merasa geli, bingung, bercampur menyesal. Orophin yang hendak menyusul Rumil ditahannya. Perlahan-lahan, Haldir duduk kembali, lantas memandang Orophin dengan senyum sedih.

"Maafkan aku, ya?"

"Sudahlah, Kak."

"Aku tahu, saat aku tak kunjung muncul dari balik pintu itu, kau juga sama kecewanya seperti Rumil. Tetapi kau menyembunyikannya karena tak ingin membuatku lebih tak enak lagi. Aku sudah terlalu banyak melanggar janji pada kalian. Walaupun ini tak bisa kucegah, tapi sungguh, aku sangat menyesal."

Gumpalan tak enak menyeruak di kerongkongan Orophin. Kakaknya yang satu ini keras kepala, kadang kelewat percaya diri, dan sering berkata atau berjanji tanpa dipikirkan. Tapi itu tetap tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa ialah yang paling banyak berkorban baik fisik maupun perasaan, bila sudah menyangkut adik-adiknya. Memang ia kadang mengecewakan dirinya atau Rumil, tetapi itu semua karena penyebab yang di luar kehendaknya dan balasan yang diterimanya dari adik-adiknya malah seringkali lebih menyakitkan.

"Awalnya aku memang kecewa," ujar Orophin akhirnya, "tetapi, ketika malam tiba dan kakak tak kunjung datang, kekecewaanku berubah menjadi kecemasan. Aku bahkan harus susah payah menyembunyikannya dari Rumil supaya ia tak usah ikut-ikutan cemas. Apalagi tak ada seorang pun yang datang memberi kabar perkiraan keberadaan kakak atau apalah. Saat itu aku..."

Orophin menghentikan kata-katanya, merasa agak malu karena berbicara banyak di luar kebiasaannya. Tapi Haldir tersenyum lucu dan memancingnya.

"Ya?"

"Aku merasa, lebih baik kakak melewatkan seribu pertunjukan kami, daripada pulang cepat tapi tak bernyawa."

Haldir menatap Orophin dalam-dalam, rasa sayangnya membuncah diam-diam mendengarkan model pengakuan yang jarang terdengar dari mulut Orophin itu.

"Tapi tetap saja!" Orophin mendadak mengangkat kepala dengan ekspresi galaknya yang biasa, "Seharusnya kakak menghilangkan kebiasaan berjanji tanpa kepastian seperti itu!"

Haldir mengangkat tangannya, menyerah. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku minta maaf soal itu. Aku kapok sekali. Tak akan kuulangi lagi."

Orophin geleng-geleng kepala. Sejujurnya, untuk yang satu itu ia agak tak yakin.

xox

Hari sudah sangat larut ketika akhirnya Orophin bisa menyelinap masuk ke balik selimut, tepat di samping Rumil. Sudah beberapa tahun terakhir ini Haldir menempati kamar terpisah dengan mereka berdua. Pertama, masalah akomodasi barang-barang pribadi, terutama bila nanti Rumil bertambah besar. Kedua, Haldir sendiri seringkali butuh privasi lebih. Untunglah demikian keadaannya, sehingga Orophin tak perlu merasa menjadi "garis pembatas" antara dua pihak yang sedang bertikai hari itu.

Rumil, yang tidur menyamping membelakangi Orophin, merasakan tempat tidur sedikit anjlok ketika Orophin berbaring di sebelahnya. Sesungguhnya, semenjak kembali dari mengintip kakaknya, Rumil tak memicingkan mata barang sekejap. Sejak pulang dari pertunjukan, Rumil sudah berniat untuk mendiamkan kakak sulungnya itu. Lagi-lagi Kak Haldir ingkar janji, pikirnya, di depan teman-teman dan gurunya, lagi. Ia masih teringat kata-kata salah satu anak yang meledeknya, "Mana kakakmu yang katanya mau datang itu? Dasar pembohong."

Rumil tahu, anak yang meledeknya itu sudah sejak lama iri padanya yang mendapat peran utama, jadi ledekan itu pastilah hanya ungkapan kekesalannya. Tetapi tetap saja itu menghantamnya dengan telak; ia nyaris saja menangis dan minta pulang. Hanya dorongan gurunyalah yang membuatnya berani tampil sebaik mungkin, serta kenyataan bahwa Orophin-lah yang membuatkan kostumnya dan pasti akan sangat kecewa bila ia batal berperan.

Tetapi tetap saja, ia tak bisa tidak bertanya-tanya kemana kakaknya pergi ketika malam tiba.

Tadi, ketika mendengar Haldir sudah pulang, Rumil tak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya untuk melihatnya barang sejenak. Apa yang dilihatnya lewat pintu kamar mandi, pemandangan tubuh Haldir yang penuh luka, seketika membawa kenangannya saat terakhir kali Haldir pulang dalam keadaan terluka parah, bahkan pingsan. Itu adalah saat-saat yang paling menakutkan bagi Rumil, mengira Haldir tak akan bangun lagi untuk selamanya. Dan ketika Haldir menegurnya, Rumil tersentak dan spontan membanting pintu, untuk kemudian lari ke kamar dan bersembunyi di balik selimut.

"Rumil."

Sapaan Orophin membuat Rumil agak terkejut; dikiranya Orophin tak tahu bahwa dirinya pura-pura sudah tidur.

"Kamu belum tidur ya?"

Rumil perlahan-lahan membalikkan tubuh, menatap Orophin yang berbaring menyamping dan balas menatapnya dalam suasana kamar yang remang-remang.

"Tadi kamu kenapa, kok pintu kamar mandinya dibanting?"

Rumil diam saja.

"Kamu masih marah ya, sama Kak Haldir?"

"Iya!" tukas Rumil mendadak, bahkan sebelum gaung kata-kata Orophin berakhir. "Kakak jahat, senangnya ingkar janji. Dulu juga pernah begitu. Aku, kan malu sama teman-teman!"

"Tapi dramanya sukses, kan?"

"Iya, tapi aku sudah bilang kalau kakak mau datang. Lagipula..."

"Lagipula?"

"...aku latihan keras supaya bisa memberikan pertunjukan istimewa khusus buat kakak, tapi dia bohong dan tidak datang!"

Orophin bimbang; haruskah ia memberitahu kenyataannya pada Rumil? Alasan sebenarnya mengapa Haldir tak datang? Namun kemudian, ternyata Rumil sendiri yang membuat keputusan.

Rumil masih tidak bicara selama beberapa saat, namun ketika berbicara, ini yang dikatakannya, "Kak Haldir lukanya tadi banyak sekali."

Orophin tak menduga ini. Tetapi kemudian, ia memutuskan untuk jujur. Toh Rumil sudah memulainya.

"Ya, tapi itu semua luka kecil, kau tak usah khawatir."

"Aku nggak khawatir, kok!" tantang Rumil yang berlagak tak peduli. Tapi Orophin kenal betul gelagat adiknya. Ia jelas hanya pura-pura, jadi Orophin hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Kamu lihat sendiri, Kak Haldir masih bisa berdiri tegak. Jadi, luka-luka itu tidak parah."

Rumil masih diam dengan ekspresi menantang, tetapi kemudian ia tak tahan untuk tidak bertanya, "Terus, kenapa kakinya kak Haldir jadi besar sekali? Dan kenapa dia bawa-bawa tongkat?"

"Yang ada di kakinya itu namanya gips, untuk menahan supaya kakinya yang terluka tidak jadi lebih parah. Dan tongkat yang dipegang kak Haldir itu tongkat bantu jalan, supaya kakinya yang luka tidak tertekan kalau berjalan."

"Tadi katanya lukanya tidak parah."

"Ya, yang di kakinya memang agak parah, tapi kakak masih sadar, kan? Itu artinya ia baik-baik saja. Ia akan sembuh dalam beberapa minggu."

Hening sejenak, sampai Orophin memutus keheningan beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kak Haldir tadi bilang maaf."

Tak ada reaksi, tapi Orophin tahu Rumil mendengarkan.

"Katanya, ia menyesal sekali tak bisa datang, padahal ia sangat ingin menonton pertunjukanmu. Ia juga bilang kau sangat hebat karena berani melanjutkan pertunjukan walaupun sedang sangat sedih. Katanya, kau seberani seorang marchwarden."

"Kak Haldir bilang begitu?"

"Ya, sewaktu mandi tadi."

Hening lagi, kali ini agak lama hingga Orophin mengira Rumil sudah tertidur. Tapi kemudian, Rumil bertanya, "Kakak tidak datang karena sibuk berperang, ya? Seperti dulu?"

Orophin terdiam. Ya, Rumil-lah yang lagi-lagi lebih dulu mengungkitnya. "Ya, benar."

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa kak Haldir harus pergi perang terus? Bukankah perang itu tidak enak? Rasanya, kan sakit sekali kalau terkena senjata?"

Orophin membelai-belai rambut Rumil sejenak. Ia mungkin masih kecil, tapi ada semacam kedalaman di matanya saat melontarkan pertanyaan yang kedengaran lugu itu. Orophin tahu, ia tak mungkin lagi mengeluarkan jawaban menenangkan penuh bujukan manis seperti biasanya. Ia harus menjawab dengan cara lain.

"Rumil, apakah kau senang tinggal di Lothlorien?"

"Tentu saja, kak. Hutan Lothlorien itu yang paling cantik se-Arda!"

"Apa yang paling suka kaulakukan, kalau kau sedang tidak harus sekolah atau belajar "

Rumil berpikir sejenak, kemudian dengan antusias menjawab, "Aku suka main kejar-kejaran, petak umpet dan mengejar capung dengan teman-temanku. Terus, kalau kakak-kakak ada di rumah dan tidak sedang sibuk, aku juga suka main dengan kalian!"

Orophin mengulum senyum, tetapi ia belum selesai.

"Lalu, makanan kesukaanmu apa?"

Rumil diam lagi untuk berpikir, kali ini agak lama, sulit memutuskan rupanya.

"Kue kacang dan madu, roti dengan keju, tar arbei, daging yang dipotong tipis-tipis itu, buah mulberry yang tumbuh di tepi Sungai Nimrodel, terus..."

"Baiklah, baiklah, kakak mengerti maksudmu," Orophin menghentikan Rumil yang mulai keasyikan menghitung makanan kesukaannya dengan jarinya. "Yang jelas, Rumil, Haldir-lah yang membuatmu bisa menikmati semua itu. Kau mengerti?"

Rumil menatap Orophin, lantas menggeleng. Orophin menghela napas dan merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk supaya bisa menatap mata Rumil dengan lebih intens.

"Ketika Kak Haldir bekerja, ia mendapatkan uang untuk membeli makanan, pakaian dan buku-buku untuk kita. Saat pergi berperang, ia mengusir musuh-musuh jahat yang hendak menyerbu Lothlorien dan menghancurkan seisinya. Kalau Lothlorien hancur, semua yang kausukai itu tak akan bisa kaunikmati. Tapi berperang itu bukan tugas yang gampang, butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk melakukannya."

Rumil menatap Orophin tanpa ekspresi, tanpa kata-kata. Orophin tak menyerah, dan terus bicara.

"Kakak tahu kau kecewa karena Kak Haldir sering ingkar janji; bilang mau menemuimu tapi ternyata tidak jadi. Itu karena orang jahat tidak pilih-pilih waktu untuk menyerang, Rumil. Mereka menyerang kapan saja mereka mau, dan Kak Haldir harus menghadapi itu. Karena ia sayang kita, dan ingin melindungi kita."

"Aku nggak mengerti."

"Kau akan mengerti kalau sudah lebih dewasa."

Rumil masih tidak bereaksi, dan Orophin mulai berpikir mungkin dirinya sudah bicara terlalu banyak. Bagaimanapun, Rumil masih kecil. Sedalam apapun pikirannya, ada hal-hal yang sebaiknya disampaikan kalau umurnya sudah bertambah beberapa puluh tahun lagi.

"Ya, sudahlah," ujar Orophin akhirnya, membaringkan dirinya dan mengatur posisi Rumil supaya lebih nyaman, lantas menaikkan selimut sampai ke dadanya. "Tidurlah, Rumil, ini sudah malam."

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Orophin untuk tertidur. Tapi tidak bagi Rumil. Matanya masih menolak terpicing hingga dua jam kemudian. Tak semua kata-kata Orophin dipahaminya, tapi ia tahu satu hal: ia mungkin agak terlalu jahat pada kakak sulungnya.

Rumil melirik Orophin, lantas melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Orophin untuk memastikan kakaknya itu masih tertidur. Ya, masih, jadi Rumil perlahan-lahan mengeluarkan dirinya dari kungkungan selimut dan turun dari tempat tidur. Kaki-kaki kecilnya melangkah pelan-pelan, menghindari semua tempat yang berpotensi menimbulkan bunyi keriut, membawanya menuju kamar Haldir.

Tak ada cahaya dari sela-sela pintu, jadi kamar itu pastilah gelap gulita, dan kemungkinan besar penghuninya sudah tertidur. Rumil terpaku beberapa saat di depan pintu, sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu perlahan-lahan.

Kamar Haldir adalah kamar yang dulunya milik orang tuanya. Karena dihuni lebih sedikit orang dibandingkan kamar satunya, maka kamar itu lebih kecil ukurannya. Perabotnya sederhana sekali, hanya sebuah lemari pakaian, rak buku, meja dan kursi, cermin, serta sebuah ranjang yang kini ditiduri Haldir. Dulu, ketika orang tua mereka meninggal, Haldir dalam kedukaannya telah menghapus nyaris semua jejak kenangan mereka, kecuali rak berisi koleksi buku milik ayahnya dan penutup ranjang buatan ibunya.

Rumil mengendap-endap masuk ke kamar dan berdiri mematung memandangi sosok Haldir. Kakaknya itu tidur dengan punggung menghadapnya, tanpa pakaian kecuali sebuah celana panjang, dan selimutnya tersibak sampai pinggang. Tongkat bantu jalannya tergeletak di sisi seberang ranjang. Ia nampak nyenyak sekali, bagian samping tubuhnya nampak naik-turun mengikuti irama nafasnya.

Haldir biasanya cukup waspada. Jadi kalau ia tak bangun juga walaupun Rumil sudah berdiri mematung di dekatnya, ia pasti lelah sekali. Kata-kata Orophin yang barusan terngiang-ngiang di kepala Rumil; sesuatu tentang "perang" dan "mengusir orang jahat" dan "minta maaf".

Setelah memandangi kakaknya tidur selama beberapa saat, Rumil berbalik hendak keluar. Tetapi sebelum sampai di pintu, ia tertegun, lantas berbalik dan kembali mendekati ranjang Haldir. Perlahan-lahan, sambil separo berjinjit, Rumil mengangkat selimut yang tersibak dan menutupkannya di atas tubuh Haldir sampai bahunya.

Ketika ia akhirnya benar-benar keluar, Haldir masih tak terbangun.

xox

Saat seleret sinar mentari menerangi daerah matanya, Haldir tergeragap bangun. Sesaat, ia nyaris saja melempar dirinya dari ranjang karena menyangka dirinya terlambat, sebelum akhirnya menyadari dengan kecut bahwa ia harus bebas tugas untuk sementara waktu. Menyadari hal ini, Haldir menghempaskan dirinya kembali ke ranjang, memejamkan mata lagi sejenak ketika aroma sedap menyeruak masuk ke lubang hidungnya. Adik-adiknya pasti sedang sarapan. Mendadak merasa lapar, Haldir mengenakan atasan yang dibukanya sebelum tidur, mengambil tongkatnya, lantas keluar.

Rumil dan Orophin sedang duduk berdua di meja makan, menghadapi hidangan roti, mentega, madu dan bubur gandum. Sepiring kecil buah arbei ada di tengah-tengah meja. Hari itu bukan hari sekolahnya Rumil, dan Orophin pun masih mendapat kesempatan libur untuk mendampingi Haldir membiasakan diri dengan gipsnya, jadi keduanya makan dengan santai dan Orophin tak secerewet biasanya. Mereka berdua sedang mengobrol dengan suara pelan, tetapi ketika Haldir mendekat, keduanya mendadak berhenti bicara. Orophin buru-buru menyapa Haldir dengan "pagi, kak"-nya yang biasa dan praktis, sementara Rumil hanya menunduk dan kembali sibuk dengan bubur dan rotinya yang tinggal separuh.

Haldir menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat melihat tingkah Rumil, yang ia tahu sedang ngambek.

"Rumil," sapa Haldir lembut. "kamu marah sama kakak?"

Rumil diam saja, sepertinya pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Maafkan kakak yang kemarin, ya?"

Sebagai jawaban, Rumil sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pokoknya, Kak Haldir harus tahu kalau dia masih tidak terima soal kemarin!

Haldir garuk-garuk kepala. Tingkah Rumil membuatnya nyaris putus asa, tapi ekspresinya itu hampir membuat dia meledak tertawa. Tapi kalau dilakukan, bisa-bisa Rumil akan mencemberutinya selama tiga bulan.

Toh ia membalas juga muka cemberut itu dengan senyum seperti biasa, dibumbui sedikit ekspresi putus asa. Orophin membalasnya, tapi Rumil masih memusatkan perhatian pada makanannya. Haldir menghela nafas, berpikir tentu masih lama sampai Rumil berhenti marah padanya. Ia mengambil sepotong roti, mengolesinya dengan mentega dan memakannya sambil berdiri di bawah pelototan Orophin, yang tak diindahkannya, lantas meneguk secangkir susu, sebelum akhirnya berlalu untuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah Haldir berlalu, barulah Rumil berani mengangkat kepalanya. Tatapannya terus mengikuti saat punggung Haldir perlahan-lahan menjauh, dalam sentakan-sentakan akibat jalannya yang tertatih-tatih; roti di dalam mulutnya yang belum sempat terkunyah sempurna sampai terabaikan. Orophin memerhatikan adiknya dengan kening berkerut, sebelum akhirnya menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Rumil untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Ada apa, Rumil?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa, kok."

"Jangan bohong, ah. Kelihatan betul tatapanmu itu dari sini."

"Nggak ada apa-apa!" sentak Rumil sambil menggigit rotinya, sengaja tidak melihat Orophin. Yang terakhir ini hanya menghela napas dan meraih cangkir susunya, meneguknya pelan-pelan seolah tidak ada apa-apa.

"Kak Haldir kasihan, ya?" tukas Orophin setelah beberapa saat.

"Biarin saja," gumam Rumil, tapi matanya melirik sedikit ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Suasana di dalamnya kedengarannya lengang... sekali, kecuali suara kecipak-kecipuk air yang terdengar sesekali. Rumil tahu, gara-gara cederanya, Haldir hanya bisa mandi dengan cara menyeka tubuh memakai handuk basah. Uh, pasti tidak enak sekali rasanya, apalagi kalau yang tersedia di depan adalah satu bak air hangat dan banyak sabun yang harum. Tapi kalau hanya itu saja belum mampu melunakkan hati Rumil. Maaf saja, ya!

Sepanjang hari itu dan keesokan harinya digunakan Haldir untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang berupa berkas-berkas. Elfaron pun datang berkunjung untuk melaporkan situasi sekaligus mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Haldir dan entah harus senang atau kecewa, ia benar-benar melaksanakan tugasnya sekaligus tugas Haldir dengan nyaris sempurna. Kata "nyaris" ditekankan di sini.

Untuk sementara, Haldir masih bisa tidak terlalu memikirkan Rumil. Tapi, saat ia tidak sedang bekerja, mau tak mau ia kembali kepikiran. Memang, bukannya Haldir tidak pengalaman menghadapi ngambeknya Rumil. Hanya saja kali ini berbeda. Ia tak bisa banyak bergerak dan itu membuatnya merasa jatuh dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

xox

Siang itu, Rumil menghabiskan waktu sepulang sekolahnya dengan bermain di teras talan, menunggu Orophin selesai menyiapkan makan siang. Rumil menjejerkan seluruh koleksi mainan prajurit kayunya di lantai, menciptakan ulang versi lebih berantakan dari Pembantaian Alqualonde. Begitu asyiknya ia bermain, sehingga nyaris tak menyadari ada orang mendekatinya; ia baru sadar ketika sesosok bayangan jatuh menimpa mainannya.

"Elfaron!" seru Rumil, nyengir lebar sambil melambaikan tangan; ia sudah sangat mengenal Elfaron karena seringnya bawahan Haldir ini datang ke rumah. "Temani aku main, yuk?"

Elfaron sebenarnya ingin menemui Haldir, tetapi ia berpikir tak ada salahnya menemani Rumil bermain barang lima-sepuluh menit, toh Haldir tak akan keberatan. Lagipula, siapa yang bisa merasa keberatan bila disuguhi cengiran polos dan mata biru bulat besar dari anak lelaki di hadapannya ini?

"Baiklah," ujar Elfaron sambil duduk bersila di samping Rumil. "Ayo kita main."

"Asyik! Ini, yang ini untukmu, yang ini untukku," ujar Rumil, membagi dua barisan prajuritnya dan mendorong tubuh-tubuh kayu kecil itu ke depan Elfaron. "Kamu jadi musuhku, ya?"

Elfaron terkekeh dan mengangguk, melayani Rumil dalam permainan tanpa lakonnya, dengan sengaja membiarkan prajurit-prajuritnya jatuh satu-persatu tiap kali Rumil mendatangkan prajuritnya sendiri. Selama sekian menit, tak ada suara kecuali hantaman prajurit-prajurit kayu di atas lantai. Setelah beberapa saat, semua prajurit kayu sudah jatuh, tak ada lagi yang berdiri.

"Bagaimana pertunjukanmu waktu itu?" tanya Elfaron mendadak.

Rumil mengangkat kepala, nampak senang karena masih ada orang yang menanyakannya. "Oh, aku hebat sekali, Elfaron! Aku dapat peran menjadi pangeran dan semua orang memujiku!"

"Katanya kamu sebal ya, ketika harus mencium temanmu yang perempuan?"

Rumil bergidik. "Iya! Eh, sebenarnya nggak begitu buruk juga, sih, soalnya temanku yang itu orangnya baik dan cantik. Tapi tetap saja... biar dibayar aku nggak akan mau lagi mencium anak perempuan!"

Elfaron buru-buru menyamarkan tawanya menjadi batuk-batuk kecil. Tapi kemudian, ekspresi wajahnya melembut.

"Kasihan sekali Kapten Haldir, tidak bisa menontonmu saat itu."

"Kakak memang sering begitu kok, ingkar janji!" gerutu Rumil, membanting salah satu prajurit kayu yang sedang dipegangnya, sampai terlempar beberapa meter darinya. "Padahal tadinya dia sudah janji mau datang, tapi lagi-lagi dia bohong."

"Rumil..." Elfaron menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, merasa telah menceburkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam masalah keluarga yang bukan urusannya. Diraihnya prajurit kayu yang terlempar itu dan diserahkannya ke dalam tangan Rumil sambil berkata, "Jangan marah ya, tapi apa kau tidak terlalu kasar pada kakakmu?"

Rumil tak menjawab dan malah menyibukkan diri mengumpulkan lagi semua prajuritnya.

"Kau tahu, sewaktu hari pertunjukanmu... ah, mungkin kakakmu sudah cerita... kami sedang bersiap-siap untuk bertempur melawan sepasukan orc."

Rumil masih diam, tapi Elfaron tahu ia mendengarkan, jadi ia terus bicara.

"Aku ada di samping kakakmu waktu itu. Wajahnya tidak cemas karena hendak bertempur, tetapi nampaknya muram sekali seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Dan itu bukan karena ketakutan. Ketika kutanya ada apa, tahukah kau apa katanya?"

Rumil mengangkat kepalanya pelan-pelan.

"Katanya 'aku telah melewatkan sebuah janji yang penting; aku janji pada adikku untuk menonton pertunjukannya, saat ini'."

Elfaron kini mendapat perhatian penuh dari Rumil.

"Ketika kuhibur dia, ekspresi Kapten Haldir mendadak berubah, menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Dia berkata, 'Elfaron, hari ini aku akan bertarung habis-habisan, melebihi semua pertempuran yang pernah kulakukan.' Kutanya lagi, 'Kenapa tiba-tiba bilang begitu?' Dan jawabnya, 'Hari ini Rumil sedang berperan menjadi pangeran, dengan memakai kostum yang dibuat Orophin dan aku tak mau pertunjukan mereka terganggu oleh makhluk-makhluk buruk ini', begitu."

"Kakak bilang begitu?" tanya Rumil pelan-pelan.

Elfaron mengangguk pasti.

"Kau tidak bohong?"

"Untuk apa aku bohong? Kalau Kapten Haldir tahu aku bohong padamu, jangan-jangan aku malah akan dipecatnya," ujar Elfaron setengah bercanda. Kemudian, ia berdiri. "Sudah dulu, ya, aku harus menemui kakakmu. Ada yang harus kami bicarakan. Kapan-kapan kita main lagi."

"Ya, lagipula, sudah waktumu makan siang, Rumil. Masuklah," ujar Orophin yang mendadak muncul di ambang pintu.

"Orophin, Kapten Haldir ada?"

"Dia ada di kamar. Kau sudah ditunggu."

"Kau tidak kerja?"

"Besok, kalau kakak sudah cukup terbiasa dengan gipsnya. Oh, nanti kau makan siang di sini, kan?"

Elfaron tersenyum. "Sejak kapan aku pernah menolak undangan koki terbaik di rumah kaptenku?"

Orophin tersenyum tipis dan menepuk kepala Rumil saat anak itu lewat di depannya. Ketika Elfaron bangkit dan ikut masuk ke dalam talan, Orophin menyentuh lengannya dan berkata pelan, "Elfaron, terima kasih banyak."

"Sudahlah," gumam Elfaron sambil menepuk bahu Orophin, sebelum masuk untuk menemui Haldir.

xox

Malam itu, di kamarnya, Rumil bolak-balik di atas ranjang tanpa bisa terlelap. Orophin sudah sedari tadi berkelana ke alam mimpi. Cerita Elfaron tentang kata-kata kakaknya sesaat sebelum bertempur terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya; rasa kesal terhadap sang kakak berperang dengan rasa kasihan dalam benaknya.

Maafkan kakak nggak ya...Tapi kakak keterlaluan sekali, sering lupa sama janji penting. Tapi kakak baik juga, bicara begitu di depan Elfaron... batin Rumil.

Suara "tok, tok'" ketukan tongkat Haldir samar-samar terdengar di depan kamar Orophin dan Rumil, sebelum perlahan-lahan menghilang. Suara guyuran air memberitahu Rumil kalau Haldir hanya pergi ke kamar mandi. Dari lamanya waktu yang dibutuhkannya, sepertinya butuh usaha ekstra.

Rumil cepat-cepat pura-pura tidur ketika Haldir mendadak membuka pintu kamar. Rupanya, Haldir ingin melihat keadaan dan memastikan kedua adiknya tidur nyenyak. Berlagak mengubah posisi, Rumil menyembunyikan kepalanya di punggung Orophin yang membelakanginya dan meringkuk sehingga Haldir tak bakal tahu kalau ia cuma pura-pura tidur. Setelah beberapa saat, terdengar bunyi gemerisik dan sesuatu yang lembut menutup tubuh Rumil serta Orophin sampai ke bahu: selimut mereka. Terdengar suara "tok, tok' yang makin menjauh, disusul suara pintu ditutup lagi, sangat perlahan hingga tak menimbulkan bunyi yang lebih keras dari "klap" pelan.

Selama beberapa saat, Rumil terpaku pada posisinya, merasakan kehangatan akibat selimut yang pelan-pelan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh dan juga hatinya. Dan mendadak, ia melonjak bangun lantas mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Orophin keras-keras.

"Kakak! Bangun, Kak!" desisnya keras.

Orophin tergeragap bangun. "Hah? Apa?"

"Banguun, kak, aku mau ngobrol, nih!" Paksa Rumil, kali ini sambil menarik-narik lengan baju tidur Orophin. "Penting!"

"Rumil, ada apa?" tanya Orophin, separuh bingung dan separuh cemas. "Kamu mau apa?"

"Begini, lho, Kak...dengarkan, dong!" paksa Rumil sambil menarik selimut ke atas kepala mereka berdua sebelum akhirnya berbicara, dalam usaha melindungi rentetan idenya dari penguping.

Ketika ia selesai, Orophin tersenyum dan menepuk kepalanya.

"Beres, kita lakukan mulai besok, ya."

xox

Tiga hari setelahnya benar-benar membingungkan bagi Haldir. Ia bisa paham kalau Rumil masih tetap mendiamkannya, tetapi kali ini beda. Rumil bukan hanya mendiamkannya, tetapi menghilang. Atau paling tidak seperti itu. Rumil kini nyaris setiap saat mengunci diri di dalam kamarnya dan parahnya lagi, Orophin ikut-ikutan. Selain bekerja, ia hanya sesekali saja keluar kamar untuk makan, mandi, dan bersih-bersih rutin. Tiap kali Haldir bertanya sedang apa dia dan Rumil, jawabannya hanya "rahasia."

Haldir pernah mencoba masuk ke kamar mereka, namun selalu menemukannya terkunci, hal yang membuatnya menyesal mengapa dulu orang tuanya memasang kunci di kamar anak-anak, dan tiap usahanya memanggil mereka dari luar hanya disahut dengan "Nanti, jangan masuk!"

Sesekali, saat perhatiannya sedang teralihkan, Haldir akan mendengar suara pintu dibuka cepat-cepat, suara langkah seorang anak berlari dan sesekali suara jatuh, disusul suara pintu dibuka dan digabrukkan; jelas itu Rumil yang sedang mencoba melakukan kegiatan di luar kamar tanpa harus berpapasan dengan Haldir. Kalau ini salah satu gejala ngambeknya, berarti yang satu ini baru.

Satu saat, Haldir akhirnya tak tahan lagi dengan kelakuan aneh kedua adiknya dan mencegat Orophin pada saat ia baru pulang bekerja.

"Orophin, sebentar," tukas Haldir yang menggenggam lengan Orophin dengan tak sabar. "Betulkan kalau kakak salah, tapi beberapa hari ini sepertinya kalian kompak menghindariku. Tolong jangan bilang kalau kau juga ikut-ikutan marah padaku seperti Rumil."

Orophin menatap Haldir, kemudian, "Aku tak marah padamu, Kak."

"Dan...?"

"...aku tak bisa bilang lebih banyak lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Ini..."

"Rahasia? Aku tahu, jelas sekali. Tapi kenapa...?"

Orophin pelan-pelan menyingkirkan lengan Haldir dan berkata lembut, "Bukan rahasia lagi kalau kubeberkan sekarang, bukan? Tetapi percayalah satu hal, Kak, ini bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Dan kau akan mengetahuinya, kalau saatnya tiba."

Haldir mengernyit. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

Orophin hanya tersenyum simpul dan berlalu meninggalkan Haldir yang masih kebingungan.

xox

Dua hari kemudian.

Haldir sedang membaca, atau lebih tepat, mencoba membaca di teras samping talannya, namun selama satu jam ia hanya menyelesaikan dua halaman. Hari ini resmi menjadi hari paling menyebalkan bagi Haldir. Hawanya panas dan lembab, tak ada pekerjaan yang bisa dilakukan, Elfaron tak datang dengan pekerjaan baru atau masalah untuk didiskusikan dengannya, kemungkinan bawahannya itu mulai agak terlalu menikmati posisinya saat ini, dan adik-adiknya tak terlihat sejak pagi, rekor baru. Walaupun adik-adiknya sedang berada di rumah yang sama, itu adalah hari paling sepi bagi Haldir.

Dengan kesal, Haldir melempar bukunya hingga tergeser beberapa meter, nyaris jatuh ke tanah lewat bagian bawah pagar talan. Ia beringsut sedikit di kursinya, merasakan punggungnya basah kuyup akibat panas, padahal tunik yang dipakainya adalah yang paling tipis di lemarinya. Dan ia juga merasa perutnya mulai lapar, padahal Orophin tak terlihat keluar dari kamar Rumil sejak pagi dan menyediakan sarapan saat Haldir masih di kamar mandi. Bosan, kelaparan, kegerahan, dan kesepian. Apakah harinya tak bisa lebih buruk lagi?

Tepat pada saat itu, seolah jawaban dari Valar, Orophin mendadak muncul di sampingnya.

"Kak," ujarnya. Suaranya pelan saja, tapi karena Haldir tak menyangka kedatangannya, ia nyaris saja terlonjak dari kursinya.

"Orophin! Ya ampun."

"Maaf, Kak. Hmm, begini, aku khawatir kakak harus menunggu sebentar lagi sebelum makan siang."

"Karena kau belum masak?"

"Bukan. Karena Rumil tak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi."

Mendengar nama Rumil disebut membuat Haldir tersentak. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Orophin tersenyum tipis. "Ikut ke kamar kami, yuk?"

Haldir menatap Orophin seolah adiknya itu mendadak tumbuh tanduk, tapi toh akhirnya ia mengikutinya juga. Perjalanan dari teras samping ke kamar adik-adiknya dilalui Haldir sambil melamun, menduga-duga hal menakutkan apa yang akan disampaikan adik-adiknya yang belakangan ini jadi aneh sekali.

Ketika akhirnya pintu kamar dibuka, pemandangan di dalamnya sama sekali tak termasuk dalam sekian banyak bayangan Haldir sebelumnya.

Hal pertama yang disadari Haldir adalah tempat tidur di tengah-tengah ruangan telah digeser ke dekat jendela dan ditutupi dengan helai-helai sprei dan kotak-kotak mainan serta penyimpanan yang ditutupi kertas berwarna abu-abu. Bentuknya amburadul, tapi Haldir bisa melihat bahwa adik-adiknya mencoba membuat bentuk sebuah kastil, atau benteng. Beberapa meja, kursi, setumpuk buku dan ranjang buatan yang dibuat dari deretan kursi tak bersandaran yang ditutupi kain dan bantal diletakkan di depan "kastil".

Di tembok, telah ditempelkan helai-helai kertas yang dijadikan satu hingga menutupi sekitar tiga perempat bagian deretan papan kayu itu. Di atas kertas digambar bentuk-bentuk kasar dari pepohonan, semak-semak dan bunga. Ada juga gambar seekor ular, angsa, tupai dan hewan mencurigakan berkaki empat yang mirip rubah atau serigala. Sebagai usaha menambah keasliannya, beberapa pot bunga mini berisi kuncup-kuncup kurus yang dipinjam entah dari mana diletakkan di depan gambar-gambar itu. Beberapa burung kertas dan bentuk awan putih, serta sebuah bulatan matahari plus pelangi gemuk, digantungkan dengan benang yang ujungnya menempel di langit-langit. Haldir tak mau membayangkan usaha macam apa yang dilakukan adik-adiknya demi mendapatkan efek langit itu.

Dan menghadap semua itu, sebuah kursi dengan sandaran kaki empuk diletakkan.

"Duduklah di sini, Kak," ujar Orophin sambil menuntun Haldir yang masih terbengong dengan suasana baru di kamar adiknya. "Rumil masih ganti kostum."

"Ganti apa?"

Jawabannya langsung muncul di hadapan Haldir. Rumil keluar dari balik pintu lemari pakaian yang sengaja dibuka demi menghalangi pandangan Haldir. Yang terakhir ini mengenali pakaian yang dikenakan Rumil, walaupun kombinasinya benar-benar baru di matanya.

Rumil mengenakan tunik abu-abu yang dikenali Haldir sebagai miliknya sewaktu umurnya masih beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Rumil. Baju itu agak kepanjangan; ujungnya mencapai lutut Rumil dan pinggang kecilnya makin terlihat menyolok gara-gara sebuah sabuk pedang tua milik Haldir yang harus dililitkan dua kali supaya pas. Di sabuk itu, menggantung sebuah pedang kayu mainan yang nampaknya baru dicat ulang. Rumil rupanya juga meminjam sepatu bot kain lama Orophin yang panjangnya pas sampai ke bawah lututnya. Di punggungnya, menggantung sebuah taplak tua berwarna merah yang sudah dipotong supaya tidak terseret-seret saat pemakainya berjalan. Dan di lengan kanan-kiri Rumil, dua buah kain lebar dililitkan erat-erat dan dikuatkan dengan tali kulit, diumpamakan sebagai pelindung lengan para ksatria.

Di luar kesan kocak yang ditimbulkan kostumnya, Rumil kini benar-benar bak pinang dibelah dua dengan Beren, atau setidaknya begitulah anggapannya.

Rumil sendiri menyuguhkan ekspresi wajah paling serius yang bisa dibuatnya. Rambutnya, Haldir melihat, telah ditata dengan kepangan model seorang ksatria, meniru model rambutnya sendiri kalau sedang bertugas. Ia berdiri dengan dada dibusungkan, punggung kelewat tegak, bibir ditipiskan, dan tangan bersidekap. Haldir menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, pura-pura menggaruk pipi dengan ujung jari, padahal sebenarnya sedang berusaha menahan tawa.

"Gimana kak, bagus nggak?" tanya Rumil mendadak. Ia kini berubah sikap; berkacak pinggang, dan nyengir lebar. Yang melegakan Haldir, kelihatannya ia tidak marah lagi.

"Rumil, Orophin, maaf ya, kakak benar-benar bingung, untuk apa semua ini?"

"Pertunjukan drama, tentu saja," celetuk Orophin, yang Haldir menyadari, sudah berganti pakaian juga. Kini, ia mengenakan tunik katun lengan pendek, celana panjang dan sepatu sederhana, mirip yang dikenakan para pelayan. Rambutnya dikuncir menjadi satu hingga menjuntai dalam satu jalinan di sepanjang paro punggungnya.

"Kenapa kau berganti pakaian juga?"

"Ini kostumku."

Haldir mengernyit. "Aku tak paham."

Belum sempat Orophin menjawab, terdengar suara memanggil-manggil di depan talan mereka. Orophin buru-buru keluar dan kemudian kembali lagi bersama seorang gadis kecil seumuran Rumil. Haldir mengenalinya sebagai Luinil, teman Orophin yang berperan sebagai putri dalam drama beberapa hari lalu.

"Selamat siang, Kapten Haldir," ujar Luinil manis sambil mengangkat gaunnya dan menekuk lututnya sedikit, jelas masih terpengaruh dengan perannya sebagai putri. "Aku diundang Rumil untuk membantunya."

"Membantu apa?"

"Menjadi narator."

Luinil langsung mendekati Rumil dan mereka berbisik-bisik berdua, sementara Orophin menyerahkan beberapa helai kertas pada Luinil dan menunjukkan beberapa hal di dalamnya. Luinil nampak mengangguk, dan ia beradu telapak tangan dengan Rumil sebelum akhirnya mengambil posisi di pinggir.

"Orophin, Rumil...?"

"Ini untuk kakak," potong Rumil mendadak. "Hari ini, aku dan Kak Orophin..." seseorang berdehem "...dan Luinil akan membawakan drama istimewa berjudul 'Gaelus dan Thorion', yang naskahnya kami buat bersama. Ini untuk menebus yang waktu itu, ketika kakak tidak sempat menonton drama kami."

Haldir kembali menutup mulutnya, tapi kali ini karena pemahaman yang membuatnya nyaris meletuskan tangisan pendek. Ia salah sangka. Adik-adiknya tidak sedang ngambek padanya. Sebaliknya, mereka menutup diri karena membuatkannya kejutan! Ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, apa saja, untuk mengungkapkan betapa berartinya hal ini. Tetapi, Rumil dan Orophin kini mulai mengambil tempat di pinggir. Dramanya siap dimulai.

Luinil berdehem, dan mulai membaca dengan khidmat.

"Pada jaman dahulu kala, di sebuah kastil indah dengan pemandangan ke arah hutan yang asri, hiduplah seorang pangeran muda bernama Thorion."

Ini adalah petunjuk bagi Rumil, yang segera berjalan dari samping "kastil/benteng" ke tengah-tengah dengan langkah-langkah gagah yang dibuat seanggun mungkin. Haldir bertepuk tangan keras dan sungguh menggelikan melihat bagaimana sudut-sudut bibir Rumil berkedut seolah nyaris tak tahan dengan perhatian yang diberikan padanya.

"Thorion adalah putra angkat bangsawan penguasa kastil. Ketika ayah angkatnya meninggal, Thorion mewarisi kastil serta daerah kekuasaannya. Semua orang gembira karena mereka tahu ia seorang pangeran yang tak ada bandingannya," Luinil melanjutkan membaca. "Ia tampan, pintar dan sangat bijaksana. Ia seganas singa ketika berada di medan perang, namun selembut domba ketika berada di tengah-tengah rakyat serta para pengikut dan pelayannya."

Selama Luinil berbicara, yang dilakukan Rumil hanyalah "bergaya seperti pangeran", yang berarti berdiri tegak sambil menoleh kiri-kanan dengan dagu tinggi dan dada membusung. Haldir lagi-lagi harus menekankan tangan ke mulutnya supaya jangan tertawa.

"Thorion memiliki banyak sekali pelayan, tetapi pelayan favoritnya adalah Gaelus, yang beberapa puluh tahun lebih tua darinya."

Orophin kemudian masuk sambil membawa ember kosong dan kain, dan mulai berlagak mengepel lantai sementara "Thorion" mengajaknya berbincang sambil tertawa-tawa. Mereka nampak akrab sekali, dalam drama ini tentu.

"Gaelus sudah menjadi pelayan Thorion sejak mereka masih sama-sama kecil. Gaelus tidak hanya menyiapkan keperluan Thorion dan membersihkan kamarnya serta macam-macam lagi, tapi ia juga menjadi teman mainnya. Mereka berjalan-jalan ke hutan, mengejar kelinci dan bermain hujan-hujanan berdua. Thorion tidak pernah menganggap Gaelus sekedar pelayan; ia memperlakukannya Gaelus sama seperti teman-teman kayanya, walaupun tentu saja Gaelus juga menerima perintah dari Thorion. Tetapi Gaelus melakukannya dengan tulus karena ia pun menyayangi Thorion yang baik hati dan tidak sombong."

"Gaelus" kini nampak melayani "Thorion" makan dan sesaat kemudian "Thorion" memotong kue yang disediakan di piring lantas memberikannya pada "Gaelus".

"Terima kasih, paduka," ujar "Gaelus" takzim.

"Jangan begitu, kamu kan temanku," balas "Thorion" sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Namun suatu hari," Luinil melanjutkan, "terjadi pertengkaran antar kedua orang itu."

"Gaelus" dan "Thorion" mendadak menjauh dari meja makan dan mulai berbicara keras satu sama lain. Haldir tanpa sadar mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, tidak menghiraukan fakta bahwa penyebab pertengkaran kedua tokoh itu sama sekali tak disinggung-singgung.

"Thorion" berseru pada "Gaelus", "Kamu ini 'kan cuma pelayan? Jangan pikir karena kita akrab lalu kau lupa kedudukanmu!"

Sebenarnya lucu sekali mendengar dialog seserius itu diucapkan oleh suara cempreng Rumil, tapi Haldir sudah begitu terserap hingga tak berpikir untuk tertawa. Bahkan Orophin terlihat sangat mendalami perannya; ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan rasa sakit hati yang begitu nyata, membuat hati Haldir serasa ditarik-tarik.

"Pergilah, aku tak butuh kamu lagi!" "Thorion" menunjuk ke arah belakang "Gaelus", yang membungkuk kaku sebelum berkata, "Bila itu mau anda, pangeran," sebelum pergi.

"Lama setelahnya, setelah Gaelus pergi, barulah Thorion merasa menyesal. Ia sebenarnya tidak benar-benar menginginkan Gaelus pergi, itu hanya ungkapan kemarahannya."

"Thorion" kemudian berjalan kembali ke kursinya dan duduk sambil bertopang dagu, menunjukkan ekspresi kesedihan dan kesepian yang sangat mengesankan. Haldir tak tahu kapan dan bagaimana adik-adiknya berlatih untuk mendapatkan ekspresi-ekspresi wajah seperti itu, tapi yang jelas itu berhasil baginya.

"Maafkan aku, Gaelus," ujar "Thorion" dengan suara yang dibuat memilukan. "Aku sangat menyesal."

"Setelah kepergian Gaelus, Thorion sering murung. Ia tidak lagi seceria biasanya. Ia telah memerintahkan para prajuritnya untuk mencari Gaelus, tapi temannya itu telah meninggalkan rumahnya. Memang Thorion punya banyak teman, tetapi tak satupun di antaranya yang bisa menyaingi Gaelus. Akhirnya, pada suatu hari, Thorion jatuh sakit karena sedih."

Setelah selesai membaca, Luinil buru-buru berlari ke arah ranjang dan menggeser beberapa kotak untuk menyediakan tempat bagi "Thorion", yang kemudian berbaring dengan gaya orang sakit di atas ranjang, pakai acara mengerang-erang segala seolah sedang kena demam tinggi. Tak lama kemudian, Orophin tiba-tiba masuk lagi ke tengah panggung, tapi kali ini rambutnya diurai dan kostum pelayannya ditutup dengan jubah longgar. Dari tas kain yang dijinjingnya, dikeluarkannya berbagai botol, cawan, dan ranting kecil, lantas ditaruh di atas meja.

"Healer-healer terhebat dari tujuh wilayah telah dipanggil, tetapi tak satu pun yang mampu menyembuhkan penyakit Thorion. Sampai akhirnya, seorang healer yang hebat dari Barat mengaku mengetahui obat ampuh yang bisa menyembuhkan Thorion."

"Penyakit anda bisa disembuhkan, baginda pangeran, jangan khawatir," ujar Orophin yang kini berperan sebagai healer dari Barat.

"Apa gunanya kalau aku sembuh?" ujar "Thorion" lesu.

"Banyak sekali gunanya. Bagaimana dengan para prajurit, pengikut, pelayan, dan rakyat yang mencintai anda? Apakah anda tidak mau sembuh demi mereka?"

"Thorion" terdiam sejenak, dengan ekspresi wajah yang dibuat semirip mungkin dengan orang yang sedang menimbang-nimbang, kemudian berkata lesu, "Apa saranmu?"

"Obat yang saya maksud sedang tak ada disini, tapi saya tahu di mana bisa mengambilnya. Apakah anda berkenan bila saya pergi untuk membawanya ke sini?"

"Terserah kau saja."

Orophin kemudian membereskan peralatannya dan keluar. Inilah tanda bagi Luinil untuk terus membaca.

"Healer dari Barat itu pergi selama berhari-hari, dan selama itu, Thorion seakan tak punya harapan lagi. Tubuhnya semakin lemah, dan ia mulai tidur dengan memejamkan mata. Semua orang sangat khawatir sang pangeran akan menemui ajal, bahkan tanpa sempat dibawa ke Grey Havens."

Mungkin kedengarannya konyol, tapi Haldir bersumpah ia nyaris menitikkan air mata melihat Rumil yang begitu menghayati perannya walaupun erangan sakitnya mulai agak terdengar dilebih-lebihkan.

"Sampai pada suatu hari, si healer dari Barat kembali."

"Baginda," ujar si "healer" yang kini berjongkok di sisi ranjang. "Baginda, saya datang membawakan obat anda."

"Thorion" membuka matanya lambat-lambat, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Saya akan membawa obatnya masuk, baginda."

Orophin kemudian keluar dan mencopot jubah luarnya. Luinil melanjutkan bacaannya, "Tak lama kemudian, masuklah obat yang dijanjikan oleh si healer dari Barat itu."

"Gaelus" kini kembali masuk dan duduk di samping ranjang, menampakkan ekspresi sedih bercampur kaget melihat 'Thorion' yang terbaring lemah di ranjang. "Oh, baginda! Pangeran Thorion, bukalah matamu, ini aku!"

"Thorion" perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, yang langsung melebar begitu melihat "Gaelus" ada di sampingnya.

"...Gaelus?"

"Ya, baginda. Apa yang terjadi pada Anda? Maafkan saya karena tidak mengurus Anda..."

"Tidak, Gaelus, akulah yang minta maaf..." di sini ada jeda yang agak terlalu lama, walaupun ekspresi Rumil tetap tidak berubah; nampaknya ia sedikit melupakan dialognya..."akulah yang harusnya minta maaf. Aku terlalu emosi dan mengusirmu seenaknya. Ini bukan salahmu."

"Thorion" kemudian menggenggam tangan "Gaelus" dan selanjutnya, kata-kata mengalir lancar dari mulut Rumil seolah tanpa menghapal naskah, "Kau orang yang sangat baik, Gaelus, walaupun kadang-kadang menyebalkan. Kau tak pernah takut menasihatiku kalau aku berbuat salah, walaupun sebagai gantinya aku sering ngambek padamu. Kau melindungiku saat kita sedang di luar, walaupun kau jadi sering mendapat sakitnya. Kau memperhatikan kebutuhanku, walaupun aku jarang berkata terima kasih. Kau bukan pelayanku atau temanku, kau kakakku. Aku sayang padamu, dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi."

Orophin nampak agak menggigit bibir, entah benar-benar terharu atau karena perannya yang mengharuskannya begitu.

Tapi Haldir benar-benar terharu.

Ia tak tahu adakah alasan bagi Rumil dan Orophin untuk membuat naskah seperti itu, namun kata-kata Rumil itu seolah ditujukan padanya, walaupun Rumil tak sedang melihatnya. Ia tak alasannya; ia seolah tahu saja. Rumil sedang meminta maaf atas kelakuannya dan mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya padanya, dengan cara terbaik yang ia ketahui. Setengah tertawa setengah terisak, Haldir mengusap wajahnya. Rumil dan Orophin nampak menoleh sedikit ke arahnya mendengar suara itu, tetapi ketika sadar mereka masih berperan, mereka cepat-cepat kembali ke posisi semula.

Luinil melanjutkan membaca.

"Sejak saat itu, Gaelus terus mendampingi Thorion sebagai pelayan, sahabat sekaligus kakaknya. Mereka pun hidup bahagia selamanya, terus bersahabat hingga tiba waktunya mereka berlayar ke Negeri Abadi."

Haldir bertepuk tangan sekeras yang ia bisa ketika Rumil, Orophin dan Luinil berdiri berderet di tengah panggung serta membungkuk berbarengan. Mengambil tongkatnya, Haldir berusaha berdiri dan Orophin bahkan tak berhasil mencegah Rumil yang sudah berlari maju untuk membantu kakaknya. Namun ,kali ini Haldir nampak tak keberatan dibantu. Ia berjalan mendekati Orophin dan Luinil dan berkata sambil mengacak rambut ketiganya, "Kalian hebat sekali. Tadi benar-benar bagus. Aku sangat berterima kasih."

Luinil dan Rumil nyengir senang sementara Orophin menyingkirkan tangan Haldir, pura-pura marah karena perlakuan Haldir barusan. Rumil lantas mendekap pinggang Haldir dan mendongak menatapnya, lantas bertanya, "Aktingku bagus, Kak?"

"Bagus sekali, terutama ketika Thorion mengatakan pada Gaelus bahwa ia menyayanginya. Kakak hampir menangis melihatnya tadi."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Kakak suka?"

"Oh, tentu saja."

Rumil tersenyum lebih lebar dan mendekap Haldir kuat-kuat seerat yang ia bisa. Baik ia maupun Haldir tak perlu lagi mengulang permintaan maaf ataupun pernyataan bahwa mereka saling menyayangi. Saat ini, kata-kata sudah tak diperlukan. Lagipula, Rumil sudah menyampaikannya dengan baik dalam pertunjukan istimewa ini. Orophin menyibukkan diri dengan mulai membereskan dekorasi supaya tak ada yang melihat cengiran lebar bahagianya, dan Luinil ikut tersenyum walaupun ia tak tahu ada masalah apa; ia hanya merasa sesuatu yang baik pasti sudah terjadi.

Inilah pertunjukan yang tak akan pernah dilupakan Haldir untuk selamanya.

"Sekarang," ujar Haldir setelah suasana mengharukan berakhir, "siapa yang menyiapkan makan siang?"

**SELESAI**


End file.
